The Untitled Digimon Project
by Jesuschic7
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Unless someone else takes over. Explanation iside and in my profile.
1. This is the Way it Begins

Me- So, now I have finally got my first story written!

Davis- Yeah, and it stinks too!

TK Hey, just because you're jealous of-

Me- Ahem. Don't give away the ending.

Kari- Yeah, that makes it boring!

Davis- Hey, I resent that!

Kari & TK- We never said anything bad about you!

Me- JUST READ YOUR DANG LINES!

everyone sweatdrops

Davis- Jesuschic7 does not, in anyway own Digimon.

TK- Although, if you all give you her your support, she may finally gain control of the Toei Animation empire, which will be the beginning of total world domination.

Kari- All she owns is the stoyline, one main character and at least 4 unimportant ones, an idea for a crest which will be used later...

Davis- A hope that she will gain knowledge of a way to learn certain p-pre-digee, no predigitu, no, um, Kari? What's this word?

Kari- Predigitations. It means sleight of hand. You know, like magic tricks, juggling, in this case juggling.

Me- Hurry up, we don't have all day here!

TK- And a hope that pigs fly. For, the president of Toei Animation said he/she would give it to her when pigs fly. Or when she owns the world. Whichever comes first.

Me- And?

TK, Kari, Davis- And thank you for reading this story by JC7. Please, read carefully-

Davis- And review! No flamers, though. Flamers are mean. JC7 doesn't like mean people

Me- Well done, well done. Davis, you need to learn to read, though. Seriously. LEARN TO READ BEFORE I GET MEAN!

Davis sweatdrops

Davis- Hey, wait? You can't juggle?

grabs Davis by arm and flips over, painfully

Kari- Uh, Davis? You do have life insurance, right?

Davis- No, but I have car insurance.

TK- But, you don't have a car.

Davis- Shut up, TP.

TK- TP? Toilet Paper?

JC7 walks over, picks Davis up, and throws him back on the ground.

JC7

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Untitled Digimon Project**

Chapter 1: This is the Way it Begins, Not Whatever YOU Want it to Be, FOOS!

"Rosetta Stone"

The attack was called, then a control spire hit the ground with a loud crash. Kari's camera flashed at the right moment to catch the crash as the spire hit the ground.

"This one's my new screensaver! It's my best one yet!" Kari said, happy with the turnout of her picture.

"Yeah, only you've said that for every picture you've taken this past 15 minutes. All 27 of them," Yolei said, a little bit irritated with her friend. Truth be told, Kari did take a lot of pictures, in her opinion anyway.

Kari just rolled her eyes and continued with her camera. Yolei was in a very crabby mood, even for Yolei. She had been complaining about everything all day, and Kari had learned to ignore it.

"Why do we hafta destroy the control spires anyway? They don't work anymore," Yolei complained, sitting on a large boulder.

"Because they're an eyesore and they bring up bad memories for me- uh, Ken and the Digimon," Kari answered. _Nice save,_ she thought. The spires brought back painful memories of Malomyotismon which, in turn, reminded her of Wizardmon. Wizardmon was the most heroic digimon she had ever known, not to mention Gatomon's best friend. He was also the digimon that brought her the most painful memories, of being kidnaped by Myotismon, of Myotismon's workers who were attacking innocent people, of how Wizardmon had stepped in front of the attack that would've killed both, Gatomon and herself.

Nefertimon landed and dedigivolved back to Gatomon.

"Kari, you've got mail, again," Gatomon said, gesturing to Kari's backpack, which leaned against a nearby tree.

"Jeez, Kari! You're always getting mail!" Yolei shouted.

"Jeez, Yolei, you're really crabby today," Gatomon retorted.

"Yes Yolei, you have been unusually irritable today," Hawkmon added, after dedigivolving from Aquilamon.

"Well, I can't believe you two!" Yolei shouted.

"Yolei, you need to calm down! They never did anything but tell you the truth!" Kari shouted, after slapping Yolei across the face.

Yolei gasped. "Wow, I must be getting on your nerves.

"Yolei, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have-"

"Kari, I needed that. I'm really irritated about something today."

Kari smiled at her friend. Yolei was always annoyed about something. She quickly looked down at the D-Terminal in her hands. The e-mail was from TK, saying that he and Cody were nearby and wanted to know if they wanted to take a break. She e-mailed him back, saying that she and Yolei would meet them in the Yuki Forest nearby.

"Yolei? I think it would be a good idea if we separated for a while. TK and Cody are nearby and I already said to them that Cody and I should switch teams. That OKay with you?"

"Oh, so now you don't want to be around me?"

"That's not it at all-"

"Oh, I get it. You just want to be alone with TK, don't you?"

Kari couldn't answer that. Truth was, Yolei was right. But if she said so, well, who knows what could happen? Yolei was a blabber mouth.

"It's true, isn't it!" Yolei said, more shouting than asking.

"No, it's not! I suggested we should separate, because if we don't, we could get into a serious fight!"

"Uh-Huh, sure. Whatever you say."

"Uh, guys?" Gatomon said. "Don't you think we should get going?"

"My feline friend is right, We do need to meet Cody and TK," Hawkmon agreed.

"Alright. Let's go. We're meeting them over in the Yuki Forest," Kari said, glad to end the conversation. It was getting too uncomfortable for her liking.

**Meanwhile, with those other dudes, um, uh, TJ? No, TK. TK and... Cory? No, um Cody. Yeah, thats it! TK and Cody**

TK and Cody were heading to the designated meeting place.

"Cody, how much longer do we hafta walk?" Armadillomon asked, wornout and out of breath.

"Not too far," Cody answered simply.

"I don't see why you're so tired. I'm just fine," Patamon said.

"Yeah, cuz you're riding on my head," TK said, pretending to be annoyed. Seriously though, Patamon was keeping his ears warm. The Yuki Forest was cold, after all, Yuki meant snow, and the Yuki Forest lived up to it's name.

"Oh, so now I should get down?" Patamon said, also pretending to be annoyed.

"Patamon, I was kidding."

"Oh, yeah? So was I!"

"Yeah, sure," TK said, grinning. It was fun to tick Patamon off.

"Really!" Patamon said, getting a little worried.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," a familier voice interupting them.

The boys turned to see Kari, Yolei, Gatomon, and Hawkmon.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Patamon said.

"Why did ya hafta interupt? I was just about to say that!" TK said, knowing exactly who would answer.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You've said it yourself, it's fun ticking Patamon off," Kari said, shrugging.

"What? You've said that to her?" Patamon cried.

"It was a joke! I never thought she'd say it out loud, while you were around!" TK shouted.

Kari made no move to stop them. It was funny to listen to them yell like that. Besides, what Yolei said next broke them up enough.

"TK, Kari said she wanted to be alone with you!"

"WHAT! YOLEI, I NEVER SAID THAT! You made it up with your own twisted logic!" Kari shouted, turning red from anger and embaressment.

"Then why did you say that you and Cody should switch teams?"

"Because you are mad about something and taking it out on me! If we don't separate, I'm gonna go insane, plus you and I will get into a serious fight!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

Cody's shout broke in between the two girls. Everyone quieted down and looked at him. Kari and Yolei blinked a couple times as he continued.

"Sorry, but if you want to avoid a fight, Kari, then why are you yelling? And Yolei, if Kari did actually say that, then she told you in privacy and expected you not to say it. And, if she didn't say that, then don't make stuff up like that. Now, why are we switching teams?"

"I didn't say that, she made it up. We're switching because she's irritated and if I hear one more complaint, I'm gonna go insane, if I don't kill her first," Kari answered, looking away from Yolei.

"OKay, so who's going where and with who?" TK asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I think Cody and Yolei are going back where the girls were, and you and Kari are going where we were," Patamon answered.

"OKay, it's settled," Kari said.

"Just one question," Gatomon said. "Who's gonna break it to Davis?"

"Not me!" TK said.

"Me neither!" Kari added.

"Why not you?"

"Cuz no matter who tells him, he won't be happy, and I'm not gonna be the heartbreaker here."

"What do ya say we NOT tell him?"

"How about Yolei tells Ken, and Ken doesn't say anything to Davis."

"Oh, no! You're not dragging me into this! C'mon, Cody," Yolei said, dragging Cody off.

" So, exactly where are we going? Cody and I finished our section."

"The other section you were assigned."

"Oh, right. My bad."

"Yeah, you're bad. Bad TK, bad!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Remember the vandalism incident at school?"

"Like I could blow up the science lab BY MYSELF!"

"Oh, so now you're trying to pin this whole thing on me!"

"If the chemical's toxic, mix it!"

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"OKay, point for you. Just warn me, though, are we blowing up anymore classrooms this year?"

"We'll see. I was thinking of the basketball court."

"Hey! You can't destroy MY turf!"

"It's my turf, too! That's the closest thing to a dance studio that school's ever gonna get! Plus, destroying it WOULD give the idiots on the school board an excuse to fix it up."

"If we're caught, you won't get to be a teacher of any grade."

"Good point. OKay, now it's cold."

"This IS the Yuki Mountain. Nothin' but snow for the rest of the hike."

"If that's the case," Kari said, taking out her digivice. "Then, digi-armor energize!"

"Gatomon armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon: The Angel of Light."

"Alright, everyone, hold on!" Nefertimon said, flying the group to the top of the mountain. Everyone got off as soon as she landed and Nefertimon flew back into the air.

"Ready, Patamon?" TK said, taking out his green digivice.

"Ready when you are!"

"Then here we go! Digi-armor energize!"

"Patamon armor-digivolve to... Pegasusmon: Flying Hope."

Pegasusmon joined Nefertimon and they went to destroy the nearby control spires.

Kari brushed snow off a rock and sat down. She took a brown paper sack out of her backpack.

"Hungry, TK? I made a snack before leaving."

"Huh? Yeah! What did ya bring?

_Typical male,_ Kari thought. _Never listens unless you mention food or sports._

"Lets see, rice, fish, no that's Gatomon's, um, a couple cookies, give those to Patamon, and, um ocha."

"So what the heck do we eat?"

"Rice or ocha. I know, ochazuke!"

"Yeah! I love ochazuke!"

"Me too, TK. Me too."

Kari found a couple bowls in the sack and mixed together the ochazuke. The two ate while Nefertimon and Pegasusmon destroyed spires.

**About 15 minutes later, maybe more, I have no sense of time...**

"That was good, Kari!" TK said, placing his bowl back in the sack.

"Right on time, too," Kari said. With that, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon landed and dedigivolved.

"Great job, guys! You each get a reward. For Gatomon, a plate of fish! For Patamon, 5 cookies! Now, eat up!" Kari said, handing each digimon their food. There was silence as the two ate.

"Hey, TK. I just remembered. Dad's boss is coming for dinner Saturday. They're doing karaoke, and, I really don't want to suffer alone. So, will you suffer with me?"

"Sure. Maybe me and you could do something to show the adults how to really sing, and what to sing."

"But, I can't sing."

"Me neither. But we can still have fun embaressing them. "

Kari laughed. TK grinned his usual goofy, yet more mature than Tai and Davis', grin. He liked hearing her laugh and liked it when he laughed at something he said.

Kari grinned at him. "His boss' whole family is coming over. Including his kids, Antoku and Sayoku. Toku and Yoku."

"How old are they?"

"Toku's our age and Yoku's Tai's age."

"OKay, great. At least you and Tai won't be the only ones embaressed, right?"

Kari giggled. "Yeah!"

"Can I come?" Patamon asked, looking up from his snack.

"Sorry, Patamon. No one knows you exist, remember?"

"Aww, man. I wanted to come."

"You, Agumon, and Gatomon can have a mini-party of your own, in my room. As long as you're quiet."

Gennai had thought it best for the Digital World if he mind-wiped the world, except for the world-wide DigiDestined and any baby born after the mind-wipe, almost 3 years ago. Shortly before, Kari had finally convinced her parents to let her have a room of her own, in the old guest bedroom.

Just then, before Kari could give TK the important details, Kari heard a noise coming from her DigiVice and D-Terminal. She grabbed them both and studied the LCD screen on both. TK glanced at them also, incredibly confused.

"I don't see anything," he said, scratching his head, well, his hat anyway.

"Don't you see it? Look here and here," Kari said, pointing one gloved finger at each of the screens.

TK looked where she pointed. He was still confused.

"Nothing's there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- OOooo, cliffy!

starts CliffyConga. Announcers and people actually reading this sweatdrop

Me- Join me, or when I rule the world, I will let a herd of BlackWarGreymon and DarkTyrannomon stomp all over you!

everyone joins in

Me- That's better. Hey, wait, is that a flying pig?

Patamon- Na, It's just me, Patamon!

Davis- snickers She thought Patamon was a real flying pig. HaHa! She's stupider than TV. Oh no. Wha-What are you doing with that fire extinguisher? No- No- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1

TK & Kari glance at Davis, who is laying on the ground with stars floating around his head, and many lumps and bruises on his head

me- Now, if the police get involved, I had nothing to do with it, right?

TK & Kari nod rapidly

TK- S-Seems as though Davis forgot one little detail. Our ages. Lets see. Here they are, from oldest to youngest.

Joe- 18

Tai, Sora, Matt- 17

Izzy, Mimi- 16

Yolei, Ken- 15

Me, Kari, Davis, and JC7- 14

Cody- 12

Cody- Hey, why am I last? And only a preteen while everyone else is over 13?

Me- Shut up, you're not in this part.

Kari- And, we are in the middle of the school year, Springish, almost summer.

Me- Thanks, guys. So, now know you know the first possible couple. Daikari fans, you have been warned.

TK- Oh, yeah. Ocha is Japanese Green Tea and-

Kari- Really good stuff, that is.

TK- Ahem. As I was saying, ochazuke is rice with green tea poured over it. It doesn't taste great unless you get used to it at a young age.

Me- Unlike me. Gohan(rice in Japanese) and Ocha by themselves are great to me. Ochazuke, not so much. Still, my mom loves it. But that might be because she was born in Japan... Anyway, thanks for clearing that up. Oh yeah, and YUKI really does mean SNOW, in Japanese. Which explains YUKImiBotamon to SNOWBotamon. I prefer YukimiBotamon. Sounds cooler. Thanks for reading this! Bear with me, this is my first story, I'm still trying to get the hang of this. R&R, FOOS!

JC7


	2. Sometimes You're the Bug

Me- Whats up, people? I've got my next chapter up-

Yolei- Which is obvious cuz people are reading this.

Me- Shut up. Okay, now that it's up, I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews-

Ken- What are you saying, you only got 2 reviews.

Me- Yes, but they were KIND reviews-

Yolei- Wait, he said something sarcastic and you didn't tell him to shut up. I guess we know who your writer's pet is.

Me- I was getting to that, so both of you, sit down and SHUT UP! As I was saying, before everyone so rudely interupted, this chapter focuses on-

Cody- Wait, didn't you say in the last chapter that you wouldn't give away the ending?

Me- Why does everyone feel the need to interupt me? Why do they have to-

Cody- I was just saying that you said that you wouldn't give away the ending.

Me- I was just saying that it focuses on what the signal is on Kari's digivice-

Yolei- Cody, I would sit down and shut up before she gets angry-

Me- Better idea. Y'all better read your lines right NOW!

Yolei- Too late.

Ken- JC7 owns Digimon. Well, she would if she lived in Japan. But she does have relatives there, so there is hope. Until we know for sure, lets just "pretend" that she doesn't own Digimon.

Cody- If all of you would give her your support, she will buy a ticket to Japan and see her relatives that she has never met and be able to know if she owns Toei Animation. Then, she can use that power to rule the world.

Yolei- The first way to support her is to review. She accepts criticism, as long as it isn't the kind that flames. Fire burns, so don't burn her and she won't burn you. The other way is to be nice to her. If you don't, when she rules the world, she will let her army of DarkMonochromon crush you and her other army of SkullGreymon burn you. So be nice, because she is nice. Wait, what do ya mean ni-

Me- Also, I've been reading through my last chapter and noticed a lot of dialouge. I promise, there will be action and adventure, just as soon as the first 6 chapters are fully written on paper. I have plenty of ideas to make this story action-filled. It will be action-filled, sooner or later.

Ken- In this chapter, you will see who the second possible couple is.

Yolei- And it's not me and Ken. Unfortunatly.cries

Ken(whispers)- Thank you, JC7. Thank you so much.

Cody- Now that you know that, we are pleased to present the next chapter of,

All- The Untitled Digimon Project!

JC7

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Untitled Digimon Project**

Chapter Two- Sometimes You're the Bug, Sometimes You're the Windshield

Kari stood up, brushed some dirt off the back of her jeans, and picked up her backpack. She then, digivice in hand, ran.

"Why does she always feel the need to do this?" Gatomon sighed.

"Come on, we've got to follow her! Patamon-"

"Way ahead of you, TK."

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon: Flying Hope."

Kari knew she was right. Something in this area was making her D3 and DT react. She also knew that it was important and needed her. She wouldn't let it down, no matter what. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She checked the location on her D3. It said that she was getting closer. _Only a few more miles to go_, she thought, groaning. It was tiring to run so hard. Still, she started running again, this time slower, to keep from tiring out completely. She ran too hard and went past it, whatever it was. _I'm gonna have to stop calling it It_, she thought, turning around and walking back. Kari walked slowly up to the thing and stopped. It was a digi-egg, black with orange and gold spots. Her eyes showed a little bit of confusion. "This is what I was running to?" she said, to no one in particular.

Kari stepped forward and picked the egg up. She studied it for a moment and then her eyes opened with delight as she realized who was in this egg. "I take it back, the whole running thing," she said, cradling the egg in her arms. At first, she assumed that she would take it back to Primary Village. But now, she decided to keep it. _I always knew miracles could happen. I'm just suprised that one this great could happen to me_, she thought, happily.

**Meanwhile, where a certain white-hatted boy rode on a certain large gold Digimon, certainly of course...**

"Hey, there she is," TK shouted. He and Gatomon were riding on Pegasusmon, looking for Kari.

"Then this is our stop," Pegasusmon said, descending towards Kari.

Kari looked up to see Pegasusmon landing near her. TK jumped off and ran towards her. Pegasusmon didn't bother dedigivolving. All day, it was dedigivolve, digivolve, over and over.

"Kari! Don't scare us like that! We were worried," TK said, glad that she was safe.

"Sorry I scared you. But I had to prove that I was right. And I was. This digiegg was what was on my D3," Kari said.

"What digimon will it be? And why couldn't I see the signal?"

"I'm not saying a word and I have no idea."

"Why not?"

"Well how am I supposed to know why you couldn't see it?"

"I meant the digiegg part."

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Oh. Right, I knew that. Back to the what-digimon-is-it thing."

"I don't want to. It's a surprise."

"Are we going to Primary Village then?"

"What for?"

"To deliver the egg."

"Nope, I'm keeping it."

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to be there when it hatches."

"How are you supposed to hide it?"

"I- uh, I don't know. I'll ask Tai and Izzy for some ideas."

"Okay. Is it an evil digimon?"

"Two things. One, stop calling the egg an it. Two, if he was evil, then why would I keep him?"

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

"Wha-What makes you say that?"

"You said he and him."

"Good point. Fine, he is a boy."

"Y'know, you sound like a pregnant mother when you say that."

"Shut up."

"So, now where are we going?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Meeting the others in front of Digitamamon's Diner?"

"Very good, TK. Now, what letter comes after A?"

"Now it's your turn to shut up."

"Do you think anyone else is already there?"

Turned out, everyone else was already there. The digiegg had delayed them way too much. So much, in fact, that Davis was angry with TA, or whatever his name is.

"KARI? WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS SO WORRIED!" Davis cried. He was always worried when Kari and TB were alone together. He wasn't as worried about her safety as he was that they were making out or something.

"Davis, it was nothing. I was just getting this digiegg."

"Nothing? NOTHING! I WAS WORRIED SICK! Plus, I can smell Digitamamon's cooking from here and it smells so- so good and tasty and delicious."

Kari rolled her eyes. Davis was just as babyish and immature as he was 3 years ago. Cody was and is more mature than Davis, and Cody's 2 years younger than Davis.

"Davis, we aren't gonna eat here, you do know that, right?"

"Shut up, Yolei."

"Gosh, Davis, you are so immature."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Nobody asked you, TL!"

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STOP FIGHTING?"

Everyone turned to look at Kari. She glared at Davis, TK, and Yolei. She was very angry. TK, Yolei, and Davis stood, frozen. They were afraid. Very afraid.

"Davis, Yolei and TK are right. You are immature. Yolei, there is no reason to rub it in. TK, the same goes for you, and Davis, it's TK. K, as in Kari. Now, I'm ready to go home."

Kari turned around and opened the digiport. Silently, everyone else did the same. Everyone was stunned at Kari's sudden outburst, including Kari herself.

_It's always the quiet ones_, Yolei thought, thinking of Ken's Digimon Emperor days and the many times Kari would suddenly get angry.

**Too tired to think of a really good transition so, the cliched' Later, at Izzy's house...**

The doorbell rang at Izzy's apartment. He had been taking a nap on the couch. His parents weren't home. After they'd had the baby, Izzy's sister, technically his cousin, Kaili, he had been left to babysit her a lot, leaving him very tired. Kaili knew about Digimon, beause she was born after Gennai's worldwide mindwipe and she lived in the same house as Tentomon.

Izzy stood up, irritably. He yawned and stretched. He was really tired and didn't want to be woken up so suddenly. He jolted awake as he felt a tugging at his leg. He looked down and saw a small little 3-year-old girl, with brown hair in two messy ponytails and innocent brown eyes. It was Kaili.

"Iddy! Anter the doow! It might be Kawi!"(A/N- Izzy, answer the door. It might be Kari) Kaili jumped with childlike glee. She had developed a strong bond with Kari and Gatomon.

The doorbell rang again. And rang. And rang and rang and rang some more. Izzy opened the door to see Kari struggling with Gatomon.

"Gatomon, what have I told you about ringing doorbells again and aga- oh! Hi, Izzy," Kari said, dropping Gatomon who landed on the ground with a yeowl.

"Hi, Kari. Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Sorry, Izzy. I didn't know you were asleep. But I have a question and needed to ask you right away."

Just then, a small head peeked out from behind Izzy.

"Kawi! Gatomon!"(A/N- Kari! Gatomon!)

"Hey, Kaili! How've you been?" Kari said, picking up the girl.

"I've been gwate! Iddy taut me how to pway Donkey Madnett!"(A/N- I've been great! Izzy's teaching me how to play Donkey Madness)

"Really? I guess that means we have another genius now, don't we?"

"Yeah! Iddy, Ken, Yowei, and me!"(A/N- Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and me!)

Izzy smiled. He wondered how Kari was a better sister thn he was a brother to his own little sister.

"Umm, guys? You might want to get off the porchway," Tentomon said, addressing the fact that everyone was on the balcony of an apartment building.

"Kawi! Come hee me pway Donkey Madnett!"(A/N- Kari, come see me play Donkey Madness) Kaili said, running to Izzy's room. Kari giggled.

"Maybe later, Kaili. Right now, I need to talk to your brother. How about Gatomon go watch?"

"But I don't want to- OWW!" Gatomon shouted, as Kari inconspiciously stepped on her tail.

"Alright, Kaili. Lets see you play." Gatomon glared at Kari as she walked off. _I'll get you for this, Kari_, Gatomon thought. Kari glared back at Gatomon, sending chills up Izzy's spine.

"All right, Kari. What do you need?" Izzy said, sitting back down on the couch. Kari did the same while she took the egg out of her backpack.

"I need to hide this egg from my parents and have no idea how. Plus, I have to be able to take care of it until it hatches."

"How do you hide Gatomon?"

"That won't work. Does this digiegg look like a stuffed cat to you?"

"No. Wait, I have a prodigious idea."

"You do?"

"Yes. But you have to babysit Kaili for me in exchange."

"That's not what I call a payment. I'd do that anyway.

"Yes, but my parents both have me babysit her all the time. I haven't been to the computer store in months."

"You miss your nerds, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. They idolize me and I like the feeling of being idolized."

"Kaili idolizes you. Haven't you ever noticed how much she tries to be like you?"

"Um, don't you mean she idolizes you?"

"No, I mean you. The couple times I babysat her, she is always telling me the latest great thing you've done. She tells me eerything, and I mean everything."

"Everything?" Izzy's face paled.

"Everything. From how you won't drink coffee unless it was made with exactly 78 coffee beans, to how you brush and floss each tooth individually, to how you dry-clean your underwear, to how you still suck your thumb, to how you-"

"OKAY, that's enough!"

"Still, you get my point. She wants to be a female version of you."

"Are you sure?"

"That's just how little sisters are. I am one. Sure, we can be a pain, but our older brothers are some of the best role models ever."

"Wow. After that speech, I'll think twice before complaining to Mom."

"Good. Now, about your plan."

"Well, um, I was just bluffing to get out of babysitting her. But, I think I'll keep that job."

" I can watch her sometimes for you."

"Really?"

"Sure. Kaili's a sweet kid. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Kari. I'm sorry I don't have an idea for you."

"That's okay. Maybe Tai has some ideas."

"Maybe. Hey, Kari? I need some more advice."

"Just ask me, Dr. Kari. What do you need?"

"Well, I talked to Joe about this, but he didn't give me any good advice. I need a girls take on this. it's kind of an embaressing subject-"

"Say no more. Who's the girl?"

Izzy blinked at her. "Wha-What makes you s-say that?"

"Izzy, I may not be a genius like you, Ken, or even Kaili, but I'm also not stupid. Now, who's the girl?"

"Um, uh, it's M-Mimi."

"Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa? Pink hair, brown eyes, sometimes crazy, obsessed with pink? That Mimi?"

"Yeah, that Mimi."

"Wow. Well, um, I really don't know if she likes you back, we don't talk about this kind of thing a lot. The best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Ask her yourself, if that's what you want. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She could drop me from her IM list."

"Izzy, she wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive."

"ALMOST!"

"What do you think I am, some kind of nerdy know-it-all? Oh, sorry about that," Kari said, as Izzy gave her a look worse than the ones she'd given in her life, and she'd given some mean ones.

"Izzy, you are gonna take my advice, right?"

Izzy sighed and nodded, just as Kaili ran in the room.

"Iddy! Kawi! Come hee! I got to wevo hive!"(A/N- Izzy! Kari! Come see! I got to level five!)

Kari was amazed. She couldn't even get past level 2. Most people she knew could barely get to level 3. And only a select few could even get to level 4. But level 5? At 3 years old? _There's something about her. Something important. But what, _Kari thought, walking to Izzy's room with Kaili and Izzy.

Kari took the camera from around her neck and got it ready.

"I can't stay and watch you, I have to get home. But, how about I take a picture of the screen, okay?"

"Aww. Okay. But can I hee it when you come back heo?"(A/N- Can I see it when you come back here)

"Sure."

Kari took the picture carefully, making sure that no glare reflected on the screen.

"See you guys later."

Neither one answered, as they were all too wrapped up with Kaili's game to listen. Kari grinned and left Izzy's apartment. She knew that she should follow her own advice to Izzy, but she wasn't brave enough to ask TK something like that. _If I did, he'll either hate me or everything will get too uncomfortable for us to stay best friends._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- How'd you like chapter 2?

Yolei- It was okay. Still too much dialouge. And the fact that it was just an egg was boring.

Me- Yes, but the digimon IN the egg isn't. In fact, it's-

Cody- Spoiler alert. Spoiler alert.

Me- Jeez, what's with that?

Cody- You almost gave it away, again.

Ken- Okay, to keep this from becoming a flame-out between Cody and JC7, all of you who don't agree with the pairing of Izzy and Mimi, either ignore that fact and keep reading, or remember that that isn't the main couple.

Me- Yes, thank you Ken. Don't stop reading this just because of a small fact as that.

Ken- You're welcome.

Yolei- Wait, Ken's never said you're welcome to me.

Me- Because you annoy him. And me, and Kari, Davis, TK, Cody, and their respective partners, including Hawkmon and my imaginary partner Toramon. Right Toramon?

silence

Me- See, Toramon agrees with me!

Yolei- You're 14 and you still have imaginary friends? How weird is that?

Me- Those there are fighting words, Inoue.

Yolei- Bring it on, little girl. Bring it on!

the boys watch as a large dust cloud comes around JC7 and Yolei as they fight

Ken- This is better than wrestling!

Cody-eats popcorn

cloud dissapears as JC7 comes out, unscathed and Yolei lays, defeated, on the ground

Me- Who's the best now? So, people, read and review now. Read and review.

JC7

PS- Sorry to Davis and Yolei fans. They both rock a lot. Also a sorry to Kenyako fans, but, although I love both characters individually, I just don't really love them as a couple.

JC7(again)


	3. The Space In Between Us

Me-Wazzup, y'all! JC7 hollerin' at ya! Welcome to chapter 3, yes 3, numero tres, of TUDP, that's, The Untitled Digimon Project-

Davis- Dude, they know that.

Me- Well, so-rry, Mr I Know Everything.

TK- Um, that's not entirely accurate. He doesn't know everything. He doesn't know anything.

Me- Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?

TK- Shut up.

Me- Oh no you did NOT just tell ME to shut up.

Kari- Alright, since it doesn't look like JC7 will do this anytime soon, JUST READ YOUR LINES, PEOPLE!

Me- Nice one, Kar!

Kari- Thanks. Okay, JC7 doesn't own Digimon. Short, sweet, and to the point.

TK- She also doesn't own anything digimon related. No tapes, games, cards, toys-

Davis- What kinda Digimon Fangirl are you?

Me- Shut up. As they were saying, I am trying to keep from taking up more room in my commentary than I do in the actual story-

Davis- Which is working like nothing even happened.

Me- Are you just asking to get your butt whooped?

Davis- I can take you.

Me- You silly fool. I have been trained the Digital way by Gennai!

Kari- Did you just steal that from Star Wars Episode III?

Me- Yeah , but young Gennai looks just like Young Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was a no brainer.

Davis- Hey, I thought you were fighting me!

Kari- Can TK and I take this one?

TK- Yeah, please?

Me- Oh, alright. Go get 'im.

TK and Kari proceed to beating up Davis painfully

Me- In the meantime, Chapter 3 of TUDP!

JC7

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Untitled Digimon Project**

Chapter 3- All I Really Wanna Do is to Fall Into the Emptyness That is the Space in Between Us

TK was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _How did I let Kari get mad at me? I've tried so hard to keep on her good side, then one tiny screwup and she's probably not even talking to me,_ he thought. Really, he was blowing it WAY out of proportion. She mentioned him in that one sentence, that just happened to be angry with Davis, Yolei and TK. Mostly Davis.

He sighed and threw his hat across the room. It hit Patamon in the face.

"Hey!" Patamon said.

"Sorry 'bout that, Patamon."

"Yeah, whatever," Patamon said, roling over on his makeshift bed in TK's closet. He had been taking a very nice nap when the hat hit him. As revenge, he slept right on top of the hat.

TK glared at Patamon before going back to his own bed. Two things were making him depressed. One was that he thought Kari was extrememly mad at him. The other was that Patamon was sleeping on his hat.

_Maybe I'm blowing this whole thing out of proportion_, TK thought. _Maybe if I just call her, she'll be happy, as if nothing ever happened. Or maybe she'll just hang up on me._ He sighed. _Only one way to find out_.

TK picked up the extension in his room and started to dial her number. But then it rang. He checked the caller ID. It was Kari. He grinned hopefully and answered.

"Takaishi residence, this is TK."

"You know who it is, you have caller ID. But in case you've bumped your head since 3 hours ago when I last saw you, Hi TK, it's Kari."

"Hey, Kar. No, I haven't bumped my head, I just momentarily forgot that I had caller ID."

"Ha. Anyway, I'm calling to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I was cranky cuz Yolei was really irritating me, after Tai had already made me mad enough. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I was fixing to call and apologize myself."

"But I wasn't mad at you, much. I was mad at Davis and Yolei. Mostly Davis."

"Yeah, he does have the tendency to be a bit of a blockhead. Hey, just out of curiosity, what did Tai do to you anyway?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. To change the subject, you're still coming to dinner Saturday, right?"

"Yeah. To get it back to the previous subject, what did Tai do to you?"

"Something you don't need to know. To get back to the better subject, can you bring something to eat? I don't want to just eat Mom's cooking, and it wouldn't impress Dad's boss."

"Like what?"

"Anything. If you want, you can cheat and just buy something from Yolei's parent's store. Just no dessert. I'm making that. And trust me, it's good. But a suprise, too, so don't ask."

"'Kay. Is it formal dress?"

"Pretty much. Mom wants me to wear some kind of weird frilly, lacy dress thing. I'm trying to convince her that I can pick out something way better. So far, the score's Mom- 2 and Kari- 1."

"Heh. I don't hafta wear a suit, right?"

"Heck no! Don't wear a suit at all. Just don't wear sweats and a T-shirt."

"Good, cuz I don't own a suit and I don't wanta borrow one from Matt."

"I need to know, how can I sneak this egg around without people seeing it? He requires constant care and I can't give it to him if he's in my backpack all the time."

"Sorry, no ideas. Did ya try Izzy or Tai?"

"Izzy had no clue and Tai's no help."

"Hey! My idea to pretend it was a soccer ball was a good idea!"

TK heard Tai over the phone line.

"Tai, get off the phone!" Kari said.

"Make me."

"Excuse me TK. I'll be back in a sec."

Kari put the phone down and left her room. TK heard Kari enter Tai's room through the phone, and heard him yell as she whacked him on the back of the head. Then he heard a click as Tai's phone was hung up. She walked back to her own room and picked her extension back up.

"Sorry, TK. I had to take care of something."

"Um, okay?" He scratched his head. _What goes on at her house_, he thought.

"I can't go to the Digital World tomorrow. Tai's having a soccer game and I promised to go to it. It's the semi-finals."

"No prob, I can't go either. Basketball practice."

"Then how's everyone else gonna get to the DigiWorld tomorrow?"

"Ken, remember?"

"He's playing after Tai."

"Oh. Well, we need the break. We've been destroying control spires and cleaning up MaloMyotismon's mess for almost 3 years. We deserve the break."

"True. Oh, TK? I have to go. Mom wants my help with dinner."

"Good luck and don't eat anything discolored, fuzzy, or strangely named."

"Trust me, I don't do that anyway. See ya tomorrow!"

"Same to you."

TK hung up his phone and grinned. He fell onto his bed and layed there for a while. He loved the phone conversations he had with Kari. They always helped to lift his spirits. He rolled over and pulled a picture out of his pillowcase. If you don't know who this picture is of, then I pity you. It was, you guessed it, Kari. He grinned as he studied the picture of the girl who he loved. _Maybe I should tell her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? If I say something and she doesn't feel the same, then it'll completely ruin our friendship._

He groaned. Love was just way too complicated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Aww. It's just so beautiful the Takari beauty of this chapter ending.

Davis- Aww, I know. Isn't it? gags

Kari- That was a short chapter. Explanation?

Me- When I was writing this story, I realized that chapter 2 was way too long and I couldn't begin chapter 4 with this. It wouldn't have worked. Not with how I'm trying to write this. Anyway, you get the idea.

Davis- This ending still stinks.

Terriermon- Mo-nen-tai, Davis, mo-nen-tai.

Me- You're in the wrong story, pal. This is a Zero Two fic, if you couldn't tell by now.

Terriermon- Oops, sorry. But still, mo-nen-tai.

Me- And still see-ya-bye.

TK- Oo, good one.

Me- I know, isn't it? There's one more thing I don't own. The chapter title. It's actually the beginning of the Chorus to one of my favorite songs. The song's called The Space in Between Us by Building 429. It's an awesome song by an awesome Christian rock band. I highly reccomend it.

Davis- Now that the reccomendations are done, can we go home now?

TK- Wow Davis. I'm suprised that you know a 5-syllable word and used it correctly in a sentence.

Davis- Save the learning junk, we're not at school.

TK- Dude, that was sarcasm.

Davis- Oh. I really didn't know.

Kari- Alrighty then. Well, till next weekend-

Me- I'll take it from here. Till next weekend, Read-and-Review, people. Later!

JC7


	4. School Stinks, nuff said

Yolei- (humming)

Me- What are you humming?

Yolei- Can't tell you. It's for Ken.

Me- No really, what are you humming.

Kari- Isn't she humming that song from those Jenny Craig commercials, that uh, It's Rainin' Men song?

Me- How in the heck do you know that?

Kari- Tai refuses to let me change the channel when a Jenny Craig commercial comes on.

Me- Kari, your brother is a pervert.

Kari- Yep.

Yolei- (still humming)

Ken- What's she humming and why does it sound so familier?

Me- Are you a perv too Ken? Cuz if you are, stay away from me.

Yolei- You ready, Ken?

Ken- Uh, no, not really, no-

Yolei- (singing) It's rainin' Ken!

-continues singing as DDestined and JC7 sweatdrop-

Ken- Yeah, just back away, real slow like.

Yolei- How'd you like, Kenny?

Ken- I, uh, well, hated it.

Kari- Yeah, I'm with Ken on this one. That was strange...

Me- Yolei, stop being obsessive and READ YOUR STUPID LINES!

Kari- JC7 doesn't own Digimon. If she did, everyone would be under her control. Totally, completely under her control, doing meaningless tasks just for her pleasure.

Yolei- The only Digimon related thing she owns is a towel with Tai, Agumon, and Greymon on it.

Ken- Other than that, nothin'.

Kari- Zilch.

Yolei- Uh, Nothin'.

Me- It's Nada. Nothin', Zilch, Nada. Got that?

Yolei- Right. Zilch.

Ken- No, it's nada. Nada!

Yolei- Right. Nada. Right.

Ken- Nothin'.

Kari- Zilch.

Yolei- uh, Zilch.

Kari- Your line is NADA! NADA!

Yolei- Got it.

Ken- Nothin'

Kari-Zilch

Yolei- Noodle!

gfyiodfigytligohglifdghfiepfseutirloghuirhgurhgugufhgrfhgoifdhgoifdghozsifdhgziofdhgoirdhgfdgifdhoihgxifdogxd

-everyone bangs head repeatedly on keyboard-

Yolei- No wait, I've got it this time-jfdgkfgkfdbgbfdkgbfkgfkl

Agumon- Oh, wait, we're done with that. Sorry.

Me- Alright then. Well, um, uh, just, just read the story. Chapter 4 of TUDP!

JC7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Untitled Digimon Project**

-Chapter 4- School stinks. Nuff said.-

Izzy was sleeping either really late that night, or really early the next morning, he couldn't tell which. He woke up to see Kaili sitting on the edge of his bed, crying.

"What's wrong, Kai?" he said, his voice full of brotherly concern.

"I had a nightmao," she cried. (A/N- I had a night mare)

"Aww, you okay? What exactly happened in it?"

"I wad bein chathed by a weod didimon. He twied to make me hid swave. Kawi twied to save me, but gotted detroyed then the weod thing twied to detroy me and a egg then I waked up." (A/N- 'I was being chased by a weird digimon. He tried to make me his slave. Kari tried to save me but got destroyed then the weird thing tried to destroy me and an egg then I woke up')

Izzy hugged his little sister as she cried. This nightmare reminded him of when Kari had been transported to the dark ocean. He'd have to talk to her tommorow, or today, or whatever it was.

Kaili sniffled a little. "Iddy, can I sweep wif you tonite?" (A/N- 'Izzy, can I sleep with you tonight?' And no, not THAT kind. This IS rated K+ ya know)

Izzy smiled at her. "Sure. But tomorrow night, or tonight, or whatever, you have to be back in your bed, okay?"

She nodded and yawned. Izzy felt bad about what he'd said earlier. But now, he'd try harder to not be so mean about the babysitting thing. Tentomon remained sleeping next to Izzy's bed, completely oblivious to what had just went on.

**-At Kari's house, that same night, or day, or whatever the heck it was-**

Kari woke up at her house, sweating. She glanced at the clock by her bed. It said 2:45 a.m.Kari looked around. Gatomon wasn't there. Kari blinked sleepily. _What's going on? Where's Gatomon? Why am I having those nightmares again? And what has Kaili got to do with it? _

Her door opened and three figures stepped in.

"Kari, you're awake." Gatomon whispered, careful not to wake Kari's parents up.

"What's going on," Kari asked.

"Gatomon said that you were screaming in your sleep," Tai answered.

"Yeah, she got worried and woke us up," Agumon added sleepily.

"What's going on Kari? Why were you screaming?" Tai said, brotherly concern reflecting in his brown eyes.

"I-It's nothing-"

"Kari, I'm your brother and just because I do stupid things doesn't mean I am stupid. What's going on?"

"Fine. I had a nightmare, alright? That's all. Go back to bed."

"Remember what happened the last time you woke up screaming? You were transported to the dark ocean!"

Kari cringed at the memory.

"What was it, Kari?" Tai said, desperate to keep his sister safe.

"It involved a dragon-like digimon, Kaili, and my digiegg."

"Your egg? Kari, you're getting rid of the egg tomorrow, or today, or whatever. Point is, something bad could happen because of it."

"No way, Tai. It's a miracle that this egg even exists! I'm not leaving it behind."

Tai glanced at the egg, which was on the floor right by her bed.

"What egg is it, Kari?"

"Sorry Tai. I'm not sayin' anything."

"Kari-"

"No!"

"Shh! Do you guys want your parents to wake up?"

"Agumon's got a good point. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"It is morning."

"I meant later."

"Tai? That was sarcasm."

"Oh. I-I knew that. In the meantime-"

"Tai, I'll think about what you said. Happy?"

"Not really, but it's the best I can do. Night, Kari."

"Night Tai and Agumon."

Kari laid back down, only to sit up again when Gatomon spoke.

"Hey Kari? Exactly what happened in your dream?"

"I already told you-"

"That 'explanation' wasn't enough detail, Kari."

"What did you want me to do, describe what I wass wearing!"

"No, I meant what happened in it?"

"Fine. Some kind of strange dragon-like digimon was chasing Kaili, who was holding my egg. I went in after her, but the dragon thing hit me and I died. It went back after Kaili, who tripped and dropped the egg. The digimon destroyed the egg and aimed for Kaili when I woke up. That good?"

"Where were you at?"

"I don't remember."

"Attack name?"

"something dragon"

"What did the dragon 'mon look like?"

"Somewhat like Azulongmon, except black with blood red eyes."

"Be careful for a while-"

"What do ya think I'm gonna do, go looking for this guy?"

"No, but-"

"Look, I'm not gonna go anywhere alone, especially the Digital World, and I won't eat mom's cooking. Happy?"

"What does your mom's food have to do with anything?"

"It has so much radioactivity that it could open a port to the dark ocean from anywhere."

"Well, now that we've got this cleared up, I'm going back to my beauty sleep. Good night, Kari."

"Night, Gatomon."

Kari stayed awake, thinking. She heard Gatomon purring in her sleep. _Must be having a good dream_, Kari thought. She rolled over. _That nightmare had better not come true. If it does, this same Digimon would've been killed twice, both times my fault. Not to mention Kaili and me._

Kari contnued her pointless guilt trip for the rest of the night. I say pointless because, well, the time that the digimon died was not her fault. Still, Kari being, well, Kari, she felt guilty for just about everything.

**-That day, in the worlds most painful class at school -coughmathcough-**

TK was only one of many who were falling asleep. Math was the most annoying class he had to take. Especially the teacher, Mr. Ichiba, who was the most irritating teacher in Japan, no, the world, no, the HISTORY of the world. Carefully, he took out his D-Terminal and, hiding it under his desk, sent an e-mail.

**From:** **_Takaishi, TK_**

**To:** **_Kamiya, Kari_**

**Is it just me, or is math extra boring today? Whats more boring, algebra or watching chicken defrost?**

**From:** **_Kamiya, Kari_**

**To:** **_Takaishi, TK_**

**Who's uglier, Ogremon or Mr. Ichiba?**

**From: _Takaishi, TK_**

**To: _Kamiya, Kari_**

**Which looks stupider, Mr. Ichiba's tie or Piedmon's face?**

**From: _Kamiya, Kari_**

**To: _Takaishi, TK_**

**Which sounds scarier, the word Math or Myotismon's torture chamber?**

So, now they had a very amusing game. They played it all throughout math, concealing giggles. Finally, at the end, they let themselves burst out laughing. Luckily, their last class was next, gym. It wasn't their favorite, but heck, it was better than math. Way better than math. Like anything. That day was boys vs. girls soccer.

"Okay, Kari, you're center forward, and Keiko's goalie. Now, everyone know what they're doing?" The girl's coach said.

"Yeah," the girls team replied.

"Good. Cuz I don't."

"And that's your positions. Now boys, get out there and WIN- Uh, I mean, just have fun out there, boys," the boy's coach said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry, coach. We'll beat those girls so bad that they'll go cryin' home to their mommys," the most egocentric of the GoggleBoys, Davis, said. (A/N- No offense meant, Davis fans. I am a Davis fan, and you have to admit, he is the most egocentric of the GoggleBoys. And he's the biggest moron of them all, but that's why we love him, right? Right?)

"Davis, you do realize that every single girl on that team plays soccer? Not to mention Kari," TK pointed out.

"Aww, come on, TQ. What kind of harm can a bunch of girls do? Plus, I've never seen Kari play soccer before."

"I have, and shes almost as good as Tai and Sora."

"I'm better than Tai! Ha!"

"You are not, you egocentric moron!"

"I am not ego, uh, what you said. And I am too as good as Tai!"

"Boys, get out there and beat those girls already- uh, I mean, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's how you play the game," the coach stammered.

It turned out, Kari and a bunch of girls could do a lot. They won, 12-4.(A/N- See, girls ARE equal to boys, you male chauvenists out there.-grumbles about how chauvenistic some males can be-)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST TO A BUNCH OF GIRLS- uh, um, I mean, uh, y-you did your best and that's all that counts," the coach said, blinkling rapidly, his left eye twitching. The boys sweatdropped as the coach walked off.

"It was all TC's fault," Davis said angrily.

"Me! YOU are the one who let them get past you so many times!"

"Yeah, well you didn't score one point!"

"I scored 3 out of 4!"

"And?"

"Come on, guys. You did your best," Kari interupted, high-fiving one of her team. TK glared at her angrily, half jokingly, half seriously.

"Come on, TK. You have to admit, we did do good," Kari said, angering him even more. It was just as fun ticking TK off as it was ticking Patamon off.

"Are you just asking me to hurt you?" TK said.

"If the ball's inflated, kick it!"

"That makes even less sense than my version!"

"You're mad, aren't ya? Rematch. You versus me."

"You're on. What do ya say we make this interesting."

"Fine. I win, I get your hat."

TK's face paled. "M-my hat! You can't do that!"

"I can and will."

"F-fine. But, if I win, uh-

"If you win, I buy your lunch for the next week."

"Great. Lets add loser buys winner ice cream."

"Fine. You know what kind I like," Kari smirked.

"Not like I'll need to."

"Friday after school."

"Be prepared. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Glad to hear that you're not a total male chauvinist, unlike some people," Kari said, inconspicuously gesturing toward Davis.

They shook hands and went their separate ways, mostly because, the boys and girls locker rooms were in opposite directions.

**-And now for my last break in the story. Ahem, walking to the soccer field, together-**

After school let out, TK walked Kari to the soccer field, to Tai's game. Gatomon had told TK about Kari's dream and TK wouldn't take any chances. Kari couldn't take Gatomon to a soccer game. Luckily, TK's practice would be starting late. His coach had said something about bad meatloaf. No more information would be let out at this time.

On the way there, Kari's cell phone rang. She found it resting on top of the egg, in her backpack.

"Hello?"

"Kari? It's Izzy."

"Hi, Izzy. What's up?"

"I need your help. Can I meet you at Tai's game with Kaili?"

"Sure. What's this all about?"

"I've got an emergency about Kaili."

"Okay, I'm at the field right now with TK."

"Good, I'll be there in approximately 5 minutes."

"Huh?"

"Her daycare is approximately 5 minutes away."

"Got it. See ya here."

"Bye."

TK looked at her questioningly. She answered him with this remark.

"Izzy says that theres some kind of emergency about Kaili."

"Do ya think it has anything to do with your dream? Cuz if it does-"

"TK, like I told Tai, I am not abandoning this egg. How would you feel if the one who was supposed to take care on you left?"

TK's expression changed from concern to hurt as he looked away from Kari.

Kari gasped as she realized what she said. _Oh no. TK's dad. That was not how that was supposed to come out. He is gonna hate me for that._

"TK, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, t-that wasn't meant to come out like tha-"

He turned towards he for a moment. Kari saw tears starting to form in his blue eyes.

"I-I've got basketball practice. I-I'll see you later," TK stammered as he ran off.

Kari watched him run. "How could I have been such an idiot?" she said quietly to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- We're back, with not-so-special guest star, my little bro, JesusBoi9, or JB9.

JB9- Wazzup, y'all! JC7 was kind enough to let me in. I didn't really want to but-

Me- Say what? YOU were the one begging me to let you in! I wasn't gonna, but you wouldn't shut the crap up!

JB9- Oh, you don't want to mess with me. Oh no ya don't, cuz I know the ways of the force.

Kari- Should we tell him that he's live and online?

JB9- Hey wait, I'm online! I'm famous! Wheres my trailer? I need water! Fill my trailer with water!

Yolei- Aww, isn't he just the cutest little thing?

JB9- Yeeaah. I've got a story for you. Once there was an ugly barnacle named Yo- uh, Tolei. She was so ugly, everyone died. The end.

Yolei- Aww, he's the cutest little thing, besides Ken of course. Aww, I just want to pinch your little cheeky weekys!

Me- She'd better mean his face.

Kari- Alright then. Well, uh, lets get on with this commentary.

Ken- What do ya mean? This is the first time we've ever not been scripted. We're free-formin' this live!

Kari- Right. Okay then-

JB9- Oh yeah, JC7 wants me to tell you somethin', or else I'm not allowed to be on here right now. Um, what was it? Oh yeah, she says when you review, um, either don't give away your suspicions, or she wants deep fried chicken.

Me- That's the last time family's allowed on the show. It's don't give away suspicions cuz sometimes you're right. Sometimes you're wrong, but sometimes you're right. But, the deep fried chicken DOES sound pretty good-

JB9- Yeah, well you just had to mention chicken!

Me- That was you!

Yolei- Ken is the cutest person for me to date, JB9 is the cutest person for me to think is a cute little kid.

JB9- HEY! I'm not a little kid!

Kari- Well, you're younger than Cody-

JB9- I turn 10 this month!

Me- THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LET FAMILY ON THE SHOW! NEVA AGAIN! NEVA!

Yolei- Kenny, would you like me to sing to you again?

JB9- Uh, what is she singing?

Yolei- (singing) It's Rainin'- -gags-

(Ken and JB9 tackle Yolei while Kari and JC7 eat popcorn)

Davis- Hey, how come I wasn't in this one!

(JB9 and JC7 attack Davis while Ken continues hurting Yolei and Kari eats more popcorn)

JC7

A Message from JB9- What up, y'all! Just wanted to say a few things. A, when Yolei starts singing, run away slowly. And 2, don't ever backtalk JC7. Seriously, she is evi- (gags) I mean, she can get very mean.Oh, and 3, I helped JC7 free-form this commentary. I get all the credit for my lines, some on Yolei's, and the idea for It's Rainin' Ken. She gets the credit for her and Kari's lines and the idea of Tai being, um, well, very strange. Alright, I'm done. Got any waffles, I'm dyin' here!

JB9 sayin' gimme a chicken burrito with lotsa guacamole!

A Message from JC7- Yeah, I know. These commentaries are too long. I'm tryin' to cut down. But, both, me and JB9 have rambling personalities. That's how God created us and it's our Diverse City. Don't get it? Say it out loud and fast. Also, I just realized. I used 4 different words over 4 syllables long in this chapter. Egocentric, Chauvinist, Chauvinistic, and Inconspicuously. I read too much. Which isn't all that bad, if you think about it. Well, there I go, rambling again. Yay rambling!

JC7


	5. Now, the bad stuff really begins

Me- What up, and welcome to chapter 5 of TUDP. If you remember, my little bro, JB9, was told that he shall neva be back. He took it, um, rather well.

(----FlashBack----)

JB9- What? I-I'm not coming back? (bursts into tears) HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

(--End Flashback--)

Me- Um, yes. Well, anyway, welcome to the next chapter. Thanks to my loyal reviewers, BlackLily13, Rika195, Lord Pata, JyouraKoumi, Truley-a-lost-kitten, the other reviewers that I forgot the names of and anyone who tried to PM review me and couldn't. See, I got a new e-mail adress that counts almost anything from this site as spam, and it won't get through to me. I'm tryin' to figure out how it works, so that I can fix it. So far, I got it to allow the e-mail change confirmation thing. Just not anything else yet. In the meantime, be patient with me. I'm not Izzy.

Izzy- Yeah, you got that right.

Me- Don't push me. I'm tired and in a bad mood.

Mimi- I'll bet he didn't mean it. Don't be so hard on him, JC.

Me- You forgot the 7.

Mimi- Where'd ya get the name, JC7 anyway?

Me- Do I hafta explain it?

Mimi- Well, it would be helpful!

Me- Fine. JC7- Jesus, because He is my Savior, Chic, cuz I'm a girl, and 7 cuz it's my lucky number, plus it sounded good when I used JC7. Better than DD7 anyway, waaay better. Happy?

Mimi- Yep! Wait, what's DD7 from?

Me- My name DigiDrag7 on another site. Happy now?

Mimi- Yep!

Me- Good. Anyone else have anything to say thats not on your script?

Tai- Nope, no, we're good.

Me- Good. Sora, would you start us off?

Sora- I'd be happy to. Ahem, JC7 doesn't own Digimon. Otherwise, TK, Kouji, and Henry would belong to her and only her. Wait, who's Kouji and Henry? And why not anyone else?

Me- Two whole other seasons. and I'd prefer to keep that private, if you don't mind.

Sora- OOOOOH.

Tai- What, why just those 3?

Sora- (whispers in Tai's ear)

Tai- OOOOOH.

Izzy, Mimi, Sora, JC7- Yeah.

Tai- Wait, why not me! I'm cute too, right?

Me- Um, eh-

Sora- Stupid Tai. She just happens to find them more, uh, appealing than you.

Me- GET ON WITH THE STUPID DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Tai- S-She also doesn't own the idea for Digimon or anything else Digimon related.

Izzy- She has stopped trying to take over the world, for she has failed to even take over her household. Partially because she got in trouble for holding her brother and sister hostage, partially because the house is owned by her dad, and partially because the world belongs to God.

Mimi- She will not stop trying to take over the people who own Digimon, for one day, they shall be hers.

Me- For now though, I'm stuck being merely a fan and a fanfic writer. Nothing more, for now anyway. Well, enjoy-

JB9- Hey, Mama says you hafta wash the dishes!

Me- I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M DOIN' MY THING!

JB9- Oh, sorry. Still, wash dishes or you'e grounded from the computer. Wait, the computer's not in your room!

Me- Shut up already!

JB9- Fine, Darth JC! Still, Mama says wash 'em or else.

Me- Too much Star Wars, eh?

(Behind JC7's back)

JB9- Hiya, computer people! Didja miss me?

(Tai sees JB9, picks him up, and takes JB9 back to his room)

Me- (sighs) Well, while I'm washin' the stupid dishes, enjoy chapter 5 of TUDP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Untitled Digimon Project**

Chapter 5- Now the bad stuff really begins. Really, it will. Seriously, stop looking at me that way!

Kari stood as TK ran off. She fought back her own tears. Sudden;y, she heard someone calling her. She looked all around, but no one was near her. In fact, no one was there at all! The area she was now in was dark and empty. Kari took a few steps back, scared. Her tear-filled eyes started emptying, not just from what she'd done, but also from pure terror. Kari tried to reach for her digivice, but it wasn't there. Kari sank to her knees, unable to scream. She clutched her sweating forehead, only to be jerked back to reality the moment she did.

Kari looked up from where she was knealing on the ground, to see Izzy and Kaili standing over her. Kari looked around to see that she was back at the soccer field, back in the light. Kari stood up, using Izzy's shoulder for support. She was pretty shaky.

"What happened, Kawi? You fell down and wath weawy weaty!" Kaili said. (A/N- What happened, Kari? You fell down and was really sweaty!)

"N-Nothing. I, uh, just got overheated from gym class earlier. I-it was nothing."

"Are you sure, Kari? You did seem-"

"I'm fine, alright Izzy?"

"No, not alright. Kaili had a nightmare last night that could be related to the ones you had. If something happens to you guys and you don't tell me that theres a possibility, then I-"

"Fine. I had the nightmare too. Right there a couple seconds ago was just-"

"Yoo-hoo! Izzy, Kari, Kaili!" Mimi interrupted and started walking over to the group.

"We'll talk about this later, alright Kari?" Izzy said.

"I'll call you tonight. I'm supposed to come home right after Tai and Ken's games to help get ready for Saturday night when Dad's boss comes over."

"Fine, but we will talk, right?"

"Talk about what?" Mimi smiled, wondering what on earth Kari and Izzy were talking about.

"Mimi! Hiya!" Kaili grinned. Kaili liked Mimi. Kaili liked almost everyone, especially the digidestined friends of Izzy's. "Id Tanemon heo?" (A/N- Is Tanemon here?)

"Hey, Kai, and yep, she's here in my purse. But, she has to pretend to be a stuffed animal, remember?"

"I know dat! Can I hode hew?" (A/N- I know that! Can I hold her?)

"Sure," Mimi said, placing Tanemon in Kaili's hands.

"Be careful with me Kaili," Tanemon whispered.

"I wio," Kaili whispered back. (A/N- I will)

"Hey, Kaili! If it's okay with Izzy, do ya want some ice cream?" Kari said as an ice cream truck drove by. Kaili's eyes lit up as she started begging Izzy for some.

"Sure. But not a double scoop chocolate, okay? We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Aw. Okay."

Mimi cocked her head slightly as Kari and Kaili walked off. "What happened last time?"

"She ate the whole thing in under 20 minutes and was on a sugar high for an entire 24 hours." Izzy went on to explain what happened during that 24 hours and the few hours of Kaili's sugar hangover. (A/N- I've had that once, a sugar hangover. It's not fun. But the chocolate. The beautiful, sweet chocolate)

"Woah. She did all that?" Mimi asked, her eyes wide with amazement. And fear. Mostly fear.

"Yep."

"Wow. Well, um, wow. Hey, I was wondering Izzy, you had said something the other day about wanting to ask me something. What was it?"

"Huh? Oh, that? Well, um, yeah, I was, um wondering if, y'know, you aren't, well if you're not busy, maybe, if you aren't busy or anything this, well, I'm saying if you aren't busy, well, uh-"

Mimi held up one finger, cutting him off. She smiled at her red-haired friend. "Pick me up Friday at 8?" she asked.

Izzy blinked at her, open-mouthed. He closed his mouth and smiled. "Friday at 8?"

Mimi grinned. "That's what I just said, Izzy."

Izzy blinked some more and grinned. Kari and Kaili watched from a slight distance.

"Kawi, why id Iddy gwinning wike an idiot?" she asked. (A/N- Kari, why is Izzy grinning like an idiot?)

Kari smiled slightly. "I think he just got a date with Mimi," she answered. Kaili cocked her brown head, confused.

"A date wif Mimi!" the 3-year-old cried, now incredibly confused. "But, idn't he in wove wif hid computo?" (A/N- But, isn't he in love with his computer?)

Kari smiled a little. She was still really upset about what she'd said. Kari, as you know, keeps her fears and guilt inside. The guilt she was feeling right then combined with her darkness fears would create so much pressure that she'd soon blow up. She wouldn't let that happen. Never again.

-When life gets ya down, play basketball! Or pray. I do both, but that's just me-

TK dribbled his basketball a few times and shot. The ball missed by a lot. It missed like Davis' shots probably do, which if you imagine like me, then it missed by a lot. Especially for TK Takaishi, starting point guard for his team. Also, being the top shooter of the year, plus MVP for the year before that, you know TK was playing really badly.

_Dang_, he thought. _I'm usually really good at free throws._ TK sighed angrily as he rebounded the ball, tossing it in for a lay-up. He shook some sweat out of his hair, sitting down on a bench. Practice had been cancelled that day. From the small amount of information given to him, TK was the only one who didn't eat the meatloaf. He wondered why anyone would, it looked like something you'd find in a sewer and smelled worse. He'd stayed behind anyway, hoping some basketball would clear his mind. It's usually very soothing, I know from experience, but today it didn't really help.

What Kari had said stung him. TK's memories of that night would never fade. His feelings would never fade either, although hidden inside. Some poems he'd written showed what he felt, although he'd never show or read the poems to anyone. The one he thought of most that showed his true feelings the most was still uncompleted.

Watching, waiting while they fight

Nothing ever feels alright

Wishing, hoping for the yelling to end

It looks like nothing is around the bend

When your world falls apart

Waking up to silent smiles

The road of life seems to go on now for miles

Until the truth behind the smiles comes out

Listening, you're shaking your head in doubt

When your world falls apart

TK'd written that poem over a course of a few years and it was still uncomplete. He never could sort out his feelings enough to finish it.

He sighed sadly. He now felt bad for running off on Kari. He has the same problem with guilt, anger, and emotions as Kari, if you haven't noticed before.

**'Well, she shouldn't have been so mean to you. Hmm, is she really your friend?'** The hypnotic voice that entered TK's head, shocked him at first, but then it started to make sense. TK nodded in agreement. _Yeah, is she really? I mean, she should've been more sensitive_, TK thought.

He picked the basketball back up and went back to half court and took it out from there. He tried for an easy lay-up, which missed.

"Now that's not my little bro. My bro would've made that. Even I would've made that!"

TK turned around at the sound of Matt's voice. **'It's Matt's fault you lost that pathetic shot. If he hadn't have talked, you would've made that weak shot.' **TK listened to that voice, not hearing the insults in it.

"What are you doing here Matt?" TK asked. "Shouldn't you be combing your hair instead of messing up my shot?"

"Hey, first of all, maintaining my image requires me to look good. Don't bash my routine. Second, I didn't talk until after your precious shot missed, just so it owuldn't be my fault that it missed!"

"Sure, whatever. What are you doin' here anyway?"

"I was told that you had practice here today. I was seein' if you wanted to eat dinner at my house tonight with me and Dad."

"What makes you think I'd want to stay there?"

"Woah man, calm down-"

"I am calmed down."

"Dude, you're my bro. I know when somethings wrong with you and somethings really wrong. What is it-"

TK looked at Matt coldly in the eye. Matt notced that TK's eyes lacked the warmth they usually had,

"There's nothing wrong with me, Yamato. See ya later."

Matt stood, stunned, as TK left the gym. _He never calls me Yamato. No one calls me that except Dad. Somethin's really wrong here,_ he thought. _Maybe Kari can break through to him._

**Back at the soccer field, although basketball's way, way better. Still, Tai's a GoggleBoy. Although, if I owned Toei and Digimon, there would be a basketball playin', tougher GoggleGIRL. Like Rika, with Goggles! And a basketball. Oh, and martial arts skills! Yeah, it's not just Rika, it's me with Goggles! And martial arts skills... Anyway, what was I talkin' about? Oh yeah, Tai's game...**

Finally, both Tai's and Ken's games had ended. Tai's team won, naturally, and Ken's team lost, unfortunately. Still, he wasn't a sore loser about it, unlike 2 people I could mention. -coughJB9andDaviscough-

"Good job, Ken," Tai said. "Your team played pretty well."

"Thanks. And congratulations on winning," Ken replied.

"Yeah, we did do pretty good, huh?"

"Looks like someone's on the path to modesty," Ken said, making everyone else laugh. Except Tai, who blinked stupidly.

"Huh? What are you guys laughin' at?" Tai asked.

"Well, it's not funny if you explain it!" Mimi said.

"Aww, come on guys! What's so funny?"

"Tai, I'm fwee and I get it. You awe juthd bein tupid!" Kaili said, having a little bit of trouble getting it out. (A/N- Tai, I'm three and I get it. You are just being stupid) Her remark made everyone start laughing again. For a second anyway.

A strange expression came over Kari's face. "Kari, are you-" Tai never finished the sentence. Kari screamed and collapsed, hitting the ground hard. No one noticed but Kaili's face had paled and she sat on the ground, holding her head with one hand.

Tai was stunned for a second. Then, he picked up Kari carefully and attemted to grab her backpack, which had fallen on the ground. Unfortunately, instead, he got the backpack but the digiegg fell out. A couple people looked at it curiously, wondering exactly what are those kids trying to do. Kaili reached out and touched the egg, right before Izzy grabbed it and put it back in Kari's backpack. No one noticed that the egg had changed color, from black and orange to black and gold.

Just after the egg was back in Kari's backpack, she woke up, confused.

"Tai? Why are you holding me off the ground? And why does my head hurt?" she asked, clutching her forehead. He sighed with relief as he put her back down gently.

Kaili's head hurt too and she didn't want to stand up. She crawled over to Izzy while Tanemon rode on her back. Tanemon jumped off and went to Mimi as Kaili tugged on Izzy's leg. He lifted her up, knowing that she wanted to be held.

"Kari! You're okay! Man, you had me scared for a second!" Tai shouted loudly, earning disturbed glances from people walking by.

"Of course I'm okay, Tai. What happened?"

"You screamed and then fainted. It scared me, Kari! What happened?"

"That's what I just asked."

"I fink I know," Kaili said. (A/N- I think I know.) Everyone else glanced at her curiously.

"I thaw a weod bwack fing fwying in de aio befow Kawi falled down," Kaili said. (A/N- I saw a weird black thing flying in the air before Kari fell down)

"What?" Kari said, glancing at her.

"Wook, it'th thtill theo!" Kaili shouted pointing in the sky. (A/N- Look, it's still there!)

Everyone looked at the area she was pointing. Kari saw what she was talking about. A large, dark cloud was overhead, only in one spot. The rest of the sky was sunny and bright.

"Izzy, what is she talking about? I don't see a thing!" Tai shouted, earning more disturbed glances.

"What?" Kari whispered, only heard by Kaili. Mimi and Izzy shrugged in an answer to Tai, but Kari, Ken, and Kaili's eyes all shone with fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Oh my gosh. What is it? Another cliffhanger!

Izzy- Another short cliffhanger.

Me- Hey, it's better than anything YOU could come up with.

Mimi- Oh yeah, see JC7 had a change of heart in the middle of writing this. She is now continuing her attempts to rule the world. She decided that it was way too fun to give up on.

Me- Yes, Mimi. That is correct. And now, to demonstrate my dictating powers, BACK TO WORK EVERYONE!

Mimi, Izzy, Tai, Sora- What!

Me- Yes, you heard me. Go back to doing my chores.

Izzy- But we're not real. We are merely figments of Akiyoshi Hongo's imagination-

Me- What? Dude, use english. I don't speak whatever you're saying.

Izzy- I'm speaking Japanese and I just said-

Me- Huh? Mimi, translate. You speak Japanese and English.

Mimi- He says that we don't exist.

Me- Oh. WHO CARES ABOUT YOU!

Sora- Huh?

Mimi- What?

Izzy- Who?

Tai- Tai!

Me- Great, I've got some crazy people here. Where was I?

Sora- You were just about to explain why this chapter is also short.

Me- Oh, that. Yeah, see I have to re-write part of this, so the next chapter is Chapter 5 part 2. Sorry for the delay.

Tai- You posted this up a day late too.

Me- Yeah, well I had a busy weekend, okay? Plus, I'm having writers block for the second half of chapter 6.

Tai- Hmm, you could-

Cody- SPOILER ALERT!

Me- Cody, you are OBSESSED WITH THOSE TOO WORDS! SHUT UP ALREADY! PLUS, YOU'RE NOT IN THIS SECTION!

Cody- I was just sayin-

Me- THAT'S IT!

-JC7 pummels Cody-

Tai- Woah, she's tougher than you, Sora!

-Sora pummels Tai-

Sora- You were saying?

Tai- Medic.

Me- Boy, isn't this fun, the random stupidity of these commentaries. Anyway, have a good week! God Bless and please, R-&-R! Your faithful reviews are the only reason I haven't gotten discouraged and given up. Thanks!

JC7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Me- What up y'all? JC7 is BACK with part 2 of chapter 5 of TUDP! YEA-AH!

Izzy- Same commentators, same humor, all new action.

Tai- Same humorous violence, same random stupidity, all new scripts.

Me- Nice delivery, boys!

Izzy and Tai- Thanks!

Me- Now, to answer the reviews I got from JyouraKoumi, Lord Pata, and Kingdom219.

JyouraKoumi- I'm with ya there! Koumi 4EVA! Glad ya like it. Betcha can't wait for chapter 6. Or maybe it'll be 7. We'll both hafta wait and see.

Lord Pata- Egg color changing, TK missing a shot. Judgment Day is coming! Well, maybe not. Actually, only God knows. What was I sayin'? Oh yeah, why is the egg color changing? What is with TK? Why did he miss a shot that I coulda and woulda made? And why am I askin' YOU all these questions especially when I know the answers! Read on to find out...

Kingdom219- I love keepin' people waiting. That's the fun of bein' a writer! So, exactly what IS this cloud? Actually, I don't know myself. But I will, sooner or later. Bet that's encouraging for you to keep reading, huh? I DO have an idea as to how the whole thing is incorperated. Read and see...

Mimi- Hey, you're forgetting something, JC!

Me- What?

Mimi- You haven't apologized for this chapter being two days late!

Me- Oh, right. Sorry guys but somethin' came up last weekend and I couldn't get this story in by my deadline. I promise, the next chapters will be on time. Promise!

Mimi- Yeah right. Your last chapter was late too!

Me- Come on, Mimi! I get busy this time of year.

Mimi- You said that you'd update every weekend and you went back on your word. TWICE! You can't be doing this to people, JC! It's no wonder BL hasn't reviewed yet!

Me- A, you forgot the 13. And 2, she's probably busy. I honestly don't mind if she reviews on time or not.

Mimi- This coming from the girl who doesn't put her chapters on time.

Me- Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh. Okay then, well, um, Sora, take it away.

Sora- With what?

Me- Honestly, sometimes you're as dense as Tai.

Tai- Hey, I take offense to that remark!

Me- (sighs) Sora, any day now.

Sora- With what? Give a girl a clue here!

Me- Here's your clue. What is the 'supposed' point of the beginning commentary?

Sora- The disclaimer.

Me- That's right, Sora! Now, can you count past ten without using your toes?

Sora- Hey, that was mean! You're so full of it! I can't believe how mean you are to us, JC7! I can't believe none of us have mentioned it before!

Me- Haven't you read the fine print in your contract?

Sora- No.

Izzy- (whispers in Sora's ear)

Sora- Oh, right, um, JC7 doesn't own anything. Not Digimon, not us, and not the world.

Tai- Little do any of you know that reading this story shall take over your minds and you shall all do meaningless tasks for he- (gags)

Me- Y'all weren't supposed to hear that. Please, ignore what this MORON has just said. Continue, Izzy.

Izzy- Oh, um, well, um, I forgot my script.

Me- WHAT! You forgot your script! What's wrong with you, man! Are you INSANE!

Izzy- Is that a rhetorical question?

Me- (sigh) A'ight. Since this is part of the last chapter, just insert last chapter's disclaimer here, a'ight? Except for the part about me not ruling the world. I will do it, EVENTUALLY! Till then, let's continue with TUDP chapter 5 part 2!

JC7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, in TUDP...

Kari falls, TK cries(almost). TK misses, Izzy scores. Izzy's happy, Mimi's too. Mimi grins, Kaili's confused. Kaili touches, Egg changes. Egg does nothing else of importance, Ken sees something. Kari and Kaili see it too- If you want to know what happened last time, read the last half of the chapter, ya morons!

Mimi- Um, JC? It's not a good idea to call your readers morons.

Me- Whatever. Just read the dang story already.

**The Untitled- You know the title by now! Unless you're a pshyco or you suffer from short-term memory loss...**

Chapter 5 part 2- Read last half of chapter for sufficient info

Kari, Kaili, and Ken all watched the cloud dissapear. Tai, Izzy, and Mimi all watched nothing as, well, nothing dissapeared.

"Kari, what is going on? Nothing is there!" Tai shouted loudly, earning yet more disturbed glances.

"It only exists to those who have seen the darkness," Kaili whispered calmly.

"Kaili? You can talk perfectly!" Izzy stepped to his sister.

"I'm not technically Kaili. The light in Kari has allowed me, the Spirit of Light, to enter Kaili for a brief moment."

"Is this like what happened to Kari that time in the Digital World?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, that was when I had first entered her. That was to deliver you a message, if I remember correctly. Now, I have another message for you. You have battled far better than the Spirits could have imagined. Now, however, you are short one."

"What do you mean-"

"Let me finish, Izzy. One of you, one of the Chosen DigiDestineds, has been infected by a greater evil than what you have faced. This particular Chosen has lots of Darkness bottled inside, making this Destined vulnurable enough to accept the evil."

"Wh-"

"The Crest of Knowledge was given correctly. The knowledge you crave, Izzy, will be given to you. Just let me finish. Only two can defeat the one infected. Only those two have the strength to defeat the infection. Now you can ask your questions, Izzy."

"Who was infected and who can stop the one?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer those questions. I only know of this because the Spirit of Hope saw this and was able to pass the information along to me."

"Only Hope saw this? Then, could the one be TK that is in trouble?"

"Mimi, for the moment, any of you could be the one. We Spirits travel amongst you, able to know when a danger lurks. Unfortunately, we cannot always warn you. Otherwise, we would have given Wizardmon the knowledge to warn you of Malomyotismon."

"How did he know of the 'golden radience' in the beginning?"

"Patience, Izzy. I was getting to that. He knew of it because of one of the Spirits who had not been given a name or Crest yet. This particular Spirit was able to get to Wizardmon and give him the information. Unfortunately, that Spirit, my sister Spirit, did not know of Malomyotismon yet. Yes, Izzy?"

"I have a few questions to ask. One, what is the name of the other Spirit? Two, will there be a 13th DigiDestined with the Crest of this Spirit? Three, how was this particular Spirit able to get to Wizardmon? Four, what do you mean 'Sister Spirit'? And five, if there is a 13th DigiDestined, do we need to start looking for him or her and, if you know, who is it?"

"You ask so much that even I, nor any other Spirits, know the answers to. You have a wise mind, Izzy that far surpasses my own. Now, to answer your questions. One, I cannot give out that information. I will explain why in a moment. Two, I am not authorized to answer this and I will explain that as well. Three, no one really knows that. Four, because, just as Knowledge and Reliability are linked within Cody, as Love and Sincerity are linked within Yolei, Friendship and Courage are linked within Davis, and Hope and Light are linked in the hearts of Kari and TK, this Spirit and Light are linked. Just so you know, all of the Spirits are linked to one another, but these are fully establishes links that have produced results in Cody, Yolei, and Davis. And five, I am not authorized to give these answers, and even if I was, I would not be able to."

"Why can't you and how are all of the Spirits linked to eachother?"

"If Patience was a Crest and Spirit, they would not beong to you, Izzy. I cannot answer any of the remaining questions, for it is the duty of the Chosen Destineds to learn it for yourselfs. I am sorry, but my time here in your world is limited and I only have a few moments before Digital Idol comes on. Oh snap, I've already missed the first 5 minutes! The Spirit of Sincerity bet me 5 digibucks that Gotsumon'll lose! I've gotta make sure that he doesn't! Well, better not miss any more of it. Goodbye and Good Luck!"

With that, the Spirit of Light left Kaili and went to wherever He/She/It lived and watched Digital Idol, as Simonmon eliminated a Gotsumon, a Honeybeemon, and a Floramon, and Paulamon praised them all blindly. The Spirit of Light handed over 5 digidollars angrily when Gotsumon left.

Kari looked at Kaili, who laid, sleeping, on the ground. She somehow knew that Kaili's knowledge and her ability to see that, uh, cloud thingy-majig, was linked to what the Spirit of Light had said.

"Kari? I think that we'd better go hom-" Tai started, before neing interrupted by Kari.

"I think that now would be a good time to have a DigiDestined meeting. We can meet at the park once I've called the others. " Everyone agreed with her. Kari nodded and pulled her cell phone and D-Terminal out simultaneously and started e-mailing and calling everyone else. She e-mailed TK, not ready to talk to him, afraid that he was angry with her. Which wasn't totally off, after that weird voice thing in his head and all.

**-My first break in this particular part of this particular chapter. Yay! Oh yeah, um, what goes here again? Oh yeah. Ahem, at the park exactly 23.31 minutes later-**

Everyone was there except Davis and Demiveemon. Tai, Agumon, Sora, Yokomon, Matt, and Tsunomon sat on one bench, Izzy, Mimi, Kaili, Tentomon, and Tanemon shared another bench, Yolei, Kari, Cody, Gatomon, Poromon, and Upamon were each on a swing, Joe, Ken, Wormmon, and Gomamon stood towards the side, and TK leaned against a tree, Patamon on his head. Why am I describing where everyone was standing and sitting? I don't know.

Mimi sighed and twirled a finger through her hair. She was bored. Kaili finally got so fed up that she got up and started playing on the monkey bars nearby. Tentomon followed her, making sure she wouldn't fall. Not that he needed to; she had always been good on the monkey bars; but he did anyway, mostly out of boredom.

"Kari, can we start already? I'm bored waiting here for Davis. You know he won't show up until after we start," Gatomon said.

"I know, but we still have to wai-" Kari started.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late. Wait, you haven't started yet. I'm on time! Finally!" Davis said.

"Nice try, gogglelamo, but we've been waiting here for you for almost 15 minutes," TK said.

"Aw man!"

"Moron," TK muttered, rolling his eyes.

**Yes, he is a sort of a moron, isn't he? He'll be easiest to take down.**

_Shut up._

"Okay, I guess Izzy can say his thing first, since I don't know what to say," Kari said, shrugging.

"But you called this meeting," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, but Izzy knows the most about what's goin' on," Kari shrugged again.

"Alright now. Let's just calm down-"

"Who died and made you leader, Tai?"

"Watch it, hair-boy."

"That's MR Hair-Boy to you, soccer head!

"Self-obsessed, big band WANNABE!"

"That's it. You're goin' down!" Matt got ready to tackle Tai before Izzy and Mimi held him back. Joe and Sora held Tai back while Kari sighed. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken backed away while everyone's partner sweatdropped. Overall, it was pandemonium at the park.

TK shook his head.

**And these are the people who are supposed to be protectors of the Digital World? Ha! Someone get me some water, I'm dyin' of laughter h-**

_Would you just shut up already!_

**Make me!**

_Why the heck are you in my head anyway?_

"TK, I know you're mad at me, but will you please get these guys off of me so I can beat the crap outta Tai? C'mon, help your brother out!"

TK glanced at him, who looked at TK innocently. He supressed a laugh as he looked over at Kari. She looked back at him and shook her head. He nodded and went back to his tree, not stopping to help Matt. Matt glared at his brother, who rolled his eyes in response. Tai grinned, knowing that he had an advantage. He pulled himself out of Sora and Joe's grasp and just about tackled Matt, that is, until Gomamon tripped him. Tai landed on the ground hard while everyone laughed.

"The things our partners do," Gatomon sighed, shaking her head. Tanemon and Biyomon nodded in agreement. Well, sorta, Tanemon sorta jumped and shook her body up and down as best as she could, as she was pretty much just a head.

"Alright. Now that everyone's done tripping, can we please get this meeting started?" Izzy asked.

**-I don't need to describe the meeting in detail, they pretty much told everyone else what was goin' on with the Spirit of Light and everyone got confuzzled. Overall, it was pretty boring and isn't worth mentioning. So, now that the meeting's over-**

TK unlocked his door and walked in. His mom was working late as usual. He took off his shoes and walked to the fridge. He looked in and sighed.

"There's nothin' worth eating in here. I almost wish I'd said yes to eatin' at MAtt's tonight. Almost," he said.

"Hey, TK? What's wrong? You seem sad about something," Patamon said, conceren about his partner.

"Nothin's really wrong, Patamon. I just forgot to apologize to Kari for walkin' out on her earlier today. Not to mention we have nothing to eat."

"Oh. I can solve one problem!" Patamon said happily. He picked up the phone and gave it to TK, who looked at it, confused.

"You expect me to eat a phone!"

"No, I meant call Kari! She's probably not mad, remember the Digital World incident yesturday? You were mad over nothing!"

"This one's not nothing, Patamon. You don't understand all the details," TK sighed, finding a coke in the back of the fridge. _It hasn't gone past the expiration date, so it oughta still be good,_ he thought, opening it and taking a drink. _I guess it's okay. Not the world's best coke, but hey, it's better that Mrs. Kamiya's beef jerky shakes._

"I'd understand if you'd tell me, TK."

"Huh? Tell you what?"

"Don't play the stupid card, TK."

"Who's playin'? Wait, that didn't come out right-"

"C'mon, TK! Seriously, what happened?"

"Honestly, I don't really remember. Happy?"

"No, cuz I know that you're lying."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure that?"

"Only cuz you always double blink when you lie. Always."

"Darnit, I've been caught."

"What'd you say?"

"Huh? Oh, uh nothing."

"There it is! You did it again!"

"Did what again?"

"The double blink!"

"Uh, can we start at the beginning?"

"Nevermind, TK. But will you make up with Kari soon? Gatomon promised that she'd give me her next dance lesson!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her tomorrow. That okay with you?"

"Yep! Boy, Gatomon'll be suprised when she finds out I can dance as good as her now!"(A/N- You'll be happy about that remark, eh Lord Pata? )

TK rolled his eyes as his partner started practicing his dancing. _Honestly Patamon, her lessons haven't done much._

**Yeah. He does stink, huh?**

_Hey, I never said that-_

**No, but you thought it.**

_Sure, right. And my partner's a flying pig._

**There's the proof right there!**

_He's not a pig. He's more of a flying hamster or something. Not a pig, per se._

**Sure, right. And you're talking to a weird voice in your head.**

_There's the proof right there!_

**That's my line and you don't really think that it's weird that your only friend is a voice in your head?**

_Hey, my best friend-_

**Is mad at you. But she shouldn't be. Think about it, she's the one who made you cry like a baby. She never apologized. She hasn't called to apologize yet. She-**

_I get the point and you're wrong. I shouldn't have walked out on her, especially when her life is probably in danger._

**She deserved it. You're just letting your feelings for her get in the way. Build up a resistence and you'll see what I'm talking about...**

_What are you talking about? Wait, I'm talking to a voice in my head. If people found out about this, that'd grant me a straitjacket for life._

**And that, my dear TK, is my point.**

_Oh, now you're nice to me._

**Hey, I'm just telling the truth! It's not my fault that you can't take a little critisism.**

_I can take criticism, it's rudeness and evil that I can't take._

**Alright, fine, I'll give you that point. But you're the one who thinks the world is against you. On that point though, you'd be right. **

_The world's against me? What do ya mean by that!_

**Only that the world is only there to anger you. You'd be better off ruling it, not having it try and crush you.**

_Which world?_

**The Digital World, of course! What, you think I'm talkin' about your world? Heck no!**

_No, I didn't think that-_

**Remember, I'm in your head. I know what you're thinking in the back of your mind. You thought that I meant your world, didn't you?**

_No, I didn't and I'd appreciate it if-_

"TK, your mom's home! And she's got groceries!

**I'll let you get back to your life. Just remember what I said, about you being better off ruling it instead of it ruling you...**

"Hey, TK? Would you give me a hand and open the door?" TK's mom asked.

"I'll be in your room, TK," Patamon whispered, sneaking off.

**-Kari's house, after dinner. Wow, that's the first time I didn't get off topic in a break in the story! BLAST! I did it again! Oh well, Kari's house, after torture time which they used to call dinner-**

Kari finished washing the dishes. She left Tai to put them up, which he never did. She said that she'd never do his chores and she kept her word on that. Still, it was hard to see Tai getting yelled at for not doing his chores. She put them on the dishrack and watched some water trickle down the plate. It's just like that ear that fell down TK's because of me, Kari thought. She sighed as she went back to her bedroom.

Maybe I oughta call him. But then he'll hang up on me. No, better apologize in person tomorrow, she finally decided as she changed into her pjs. Gatomon was already curled up at the foot of Kari's bed.

"Hey Kari? You are making up with TK tomorrow, right?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, tomorrow, I promised Patamon that I'd teach him to dance some more."

"Don't worry, Gatomon. I won't ruin your lesson plans."

"Good. Patamon neds all the practice he can get. It was easy teaching you, cuz you already have natual grace, like me. Patamon doesn't have that natural grace, however. Not many digimon do, it was pretty much just me and Wizardmon." A few tears formed in Gatomon's eyes as she remembered a certain time. She blinked them away and grinned.

"I remember the time that I taught Wizardmon to dance. He was really bad at first, but he got better. It was fun teaching him though, much more fun than trying to destroy your brother."

"What happened, Gatomon? Tell me about it!" Kari's eyes lit up, hoping to hear another story about Wizardmon. Gatomon enjoyed telling them and Kari enjoyed hearing them.

"Okay! Well, we were really bored, cuz Myotismon had already sent out Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon on a scouting mission. They were goof-offs and good at lifting the spirits of everyone, except Myotismon. And Demidevimon, but he was too far gone. So anyway, I started dancing around for the fun of it. Wizardmon tried to join in, but he tripped over my tail. He wasn't hurt. After tripping, he just said, 'Apparently, I need lessons. Want to teach me, Gatomon?' I said that I would and then I tried teaching him. It wasn't easy; he tripped about 5 times before actually starting to get the hang of it. Even then, he still had trouble. Once he got it though, I tried teaching him a really hard step. He did it right the first time, but fell the second time. The third time, he slipped on a pebble, did a front flip, and landed on his back. Instead f getting mad about not getting it right away, he just said, 'Guess I need some more practice.' Then he laughed as I helped him back up and tried teaching him again. After a while, he got the hang of it. He had real grace, except for all thr tripping he did."

Gatomon and Kari laughed. They both had loved Wizardmon, although Kari only knew him as the 'mon who saved he life. Still, it was stories like this that kept her from forgetting him. Not that she could, but at least she'd never remember Wizardmon as just the serious soul she had thought at their first meeting. She now knew him as a good-natured, kind, gentle digimon with a good sense of humor and a good heart. Kari knew why Gatomon had been so close to him; who wouldn't be, after all, he had all the qualities of a good friend and a loyal hero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Man, this ending was sweet and sad, the story about Wizardmon.

Mimi- But you made it up!

Me- It still coulda happened! If it did, then it would be yet another Wizardmon-related thing that makes me cry.

Izzy- Like you're doing now?

Me- No, I, uh, just, uh, got something in my eye, t-that's all! (bursts into tears)

Sora- Aww, that's okay, JC7. We all love Wizardmon.

Me- I just wish he could have been reformatted! He wouldn't have been a hero if he hadn't have died, but if maybe, instead of the 25 years later thing, they showed Wizardmon being reformatted along with the Digital World when Oikawa died, that would've been the greatest thing. I know I'm not the only one that thinks so (coughBlackLily13cough)

Tai- He was a great digimon. I just wish I had known him and trusted him earlier.

Me- I wish I'd known him at all. Wizardmon is a hero to the Digital World. He died so that Myotismon could have been killed. It kinda reminds me of Christ on the cross and how He died for me and the world. Of course, Jesus' sacrifice was so much better, but in the Digital World, Wizardmon's sacrifice is great.

Izzy- Yeah, I know what you mean.

Tai- Yeah, Wizardmon is a great hero to all DigiKind.

Mimi- And Jesus is a revolutionary, Savior, and Blessing to all who receive Him.

Sora- That's a lot of truth in this particular commentary. For once, no one gets beat up. We just speak lots of truth.

Me- Amen to that, sistah! Amen to that.

Tai- Well, as we remember the great hero and the great Savior,

Izzy- We wish you a happy life,

Mimi- Love, friendship, courage, hope, knowledge, light, reliability, kindness, and sincerity through Christ and His love,

Sora- God bless all of you.

Me- Yeah, what they said. God bless you in all that you doin your lives.

JC7

PS- I know that not everyone is Christian. Don't take this commentary as me forcing my beliefs down your throught(how do you spell that?), just think of it as a refreshing interlude between chapters. That was the point of it, to encourage you through all you do in your life, that, even if you don't believe in Him, that Someone is alway watching out for you. If I offend anyone, I'm sorry. Any offense is unintentional. If I did offend anyone, let me know in your review so that I don't make anyone feel bad again. God bless y'all!

JC7(again)


	7. The Best Chapter Yet!

Me- What up, and welcome to another great weekend of TUDP. Thank's for reviewin', my loyal slave's- uh, eh, er, that is to say, uh, loyal, uh-

Matt- Reviewers?

Me- Exactly. Loyal reviewers. Thanks to my loyal reviewers.

BL13- Seriously, it's okay if you skip reviewing chapters! I know what it's like not havin' time to do what you wanna do best like drawing and reading and writing and while having to do your stupid school and math and I HATE SCHOOL! THAT'LL BE THE FIRST THING TO GO WHEN I RULE THE WORLD! Oh, eh, what was I talkin' about? Oh right, uh, thank's for your review though! Glad ya like how this is turnin' out! Wish I did... Anyway, you're gonna love the chapters coming up. Trust me on this one; you'll really like it. And I'll say no more about that! Also, you still on a writers block for Revenge and Forget? I wanna know what happens next. You left a pretty big cliffy at the end of that last chapter. I wanna see Wizardmon admit what we all know he did. Not to mention what's happening to Gatomon! Wait, I'm reviewing to my own reviewer in the review reply. Now that's real Diverse City Rambling Style, huh? -

JyouraKoumi- I'm not gonna lie to ya. I honestly don't see the difference. Well, maybe that what you said sounds cooler and isn't so cliched... Nah, that's not it! D If you're as big of a KoumiMishirou fan as me, then you'll like the next 1 or 2 chapters. Trust me on this.

Lord Pata- What did I say about giving away suspicions? Oh wait, that's if they're only suspicions. That was meant to be obvious, just so ya know, otherwise it'd be hard to go through the rest of the story without TK's thoughts. You'll see what I mean and you'll (hopefully) like it. Patamon does look cute when he tries to dance on those short legs, huh? That scene is one of the cutest and funniest of Digimon, in my opinion. Like JyouraKoumi and BL13, you have something to look forward to in one of the chapters coming up. Something you'll like a lot...

Rika195- You think my bro's cool! Why don't you try livin' with him, then you'll see why he's not allowed back.

JB9- I HEARD THAT!

Me- Shut up! Anyway, I'll check out your brother's fanfic/fanfics. Hope his is/are as good as yours! Which reminds me, when's your next update on Stardashcircle? I wanna know what happened to Kouji! Well, uh, hope ya like this chapter as much as the previous ones! Sorry about you not having something to look forward to; I don't have a clue what you like most about Digimon. But if you liked the last ones, you do have lots to look forward to. Now you have something to look forward to! Yay!

Me- A'ight now. This time, I'm just goin' straight to the disclaimer, with no anything not on the script. Right guys?

Matt- Sure. (rolls eyes)

TK- Right. (shakes head in disbelief)

Joe- Uh-huh.(slaps hand to face)

Me- What, you don't believe me?

TK- Not for a minute.

Me- It's not my fault that we don't stick to the script! It's your faults! All of y'alls!

Matt- True, but you shouldn't let them get so far off course (winks at TK)

Me- What are you winking at? Come on, tell me!

TK- No, sorry. (winks back)

Me- Say wha! What in the heck is goin' on here!

Matt and TK- Sorry, JC7. No can do.

Me- Someone better tell me, or else!

Joe- They can't. (starts supressing laughter)

Me- Why not!

Joe- Because (laughs) they (laughs) will get (laughs) into (laughs) trouble! (bursts into laughter)

Me- What the heck is goin' on here! Tell me or else. (glares evily at TK, who gives in)

TK- We just got you way off course of the script, by having Joe deny it all. Great acting, Joe!

Joe- I'm (laughs) not (laughs) acting! (laughs some more) I need my inhaler!

Me- Shut up and start the disclaimer, you morons!

Matt- Hey, we're the ones who totally punk'd you, moron.

TK- No, takeitbacktakeitbacktakeitbacktakeitbacktakeitback-

Me- (demonic voice)What did you call me?

Matt- (sweatdrops) Eh, uh, er, a very nice and, eh (gulps) kind girl?

Me- (happy voice) Okay! On with the disclaimer! (to Matt) I'll deal with you later...

Matt- (gulps)

Joe- JC7 doesn't own, in any way, Digimon, it's characters, or ideas.

TK- Any similarity to actual people and/or events is very strange. Does this often happen to you?

Matt- Also, in case anyone is confused, JB9's name, JesusBoi9, is just a nickname for the sake of the commentary and for security reasons. It's not his real name and he doesn't have a name on this site. He's only 9.

JB9- I TURN 10 WEDNESDAY, BAND GEEK!

Matt- Band geek! Hey, I have a ROCK band, not one of those silly Church bands that you're so fond of.

Me- Who uses that phrase anymore? 'You're so fond of?' You sound like an old guy. Plus, those 'Church bands' that we're so 'fond of' happen to be mostly rock and rap. Unlike your weird thing.

Matt- It's a stinkin' rock band, people! You like rock, JC7!

TK- Yeah, it's Joe who likes the weird music. That banjo thing.

Joe- Country Music, you weirdos!

JB9- Weirdos! Hey, _we're_ not the ones who like banjo music!

Me- Actually, he's got a point. Scary...

TK- We've gone way farther off course than we meant for ya to, JC7.

Me- He's got a point too. JB9, get out and everyone else, read the story. Chapta 6 of TUDP, y'all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Untitled Digimon Project**

Chapter 6- The best chapter yet, in my opinion that is

**-Kari's Morning Routine-**

Kari sighed as she stepped out of the shower the next morning. She'd been thinking about exactly how to apologize to TK. So far, she had nothin'. Every idea she had would turn out horribly wrong. Not what she'd had in mind. She frowned as she pulled on a yellow long sleeved shirt, layered a pink short sleeved one over that, and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her camera, pushed her bangs back in a black headband, picked up her backpack, and went downstairs for breakfast. She acted normal as she refused to eat the pancakes her mom had made and instead grabbed a banana and a glass of orange juice from a carton, not the homemade stuff. The whole morning was pretty much the same, acting fine while inside she was stressing her heart out.

**-Random times of the day at school for Kari before lunch-**

_**Right before Homeroom- **_

"Hey, Kari!" Kazuki, a girl from Kari's class smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Kazuki."

"What's up, Kari? You sound sad about something."

"Huh? Oh, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm fine, don't worry." Kari smiled at her friend, who shrugged and walked to her desk.

_'It's nothing important that Kazuki has to know. She wouldn't understand; she doesn't even know about TK's parents.'_ A pain of guilt ran through Kari's heart. Being one of the few TK would really talk to was somewhat of a blessing, and a curse at times like this.

_**Between 1st and 2nd period at her locker-**_

"Spill your guts, Kar. Somethings wrong and I'd be a bad friend if I didn't try and help. Spill it."

"There's nothing to spill, Yolei. I'm fine."

"Kari, I'm too close to you. Just because your lie works on everyone else doesn't mean I won't see through it. I know when something's up and there's something wrong with you. What is wrong?" Just then, the warning bell rang. Kari thought that it was perfect timing.

"Look, Yolei, thank's for caring, but I have absolutely no idea what you're talkin' about, but I'm about to be late for class. See ya at lunch?" With that, Kari smiled, closed her locker, and walked off. Yolei was surprised. _'She is such a good lyer. Or is she even lying?'_

_**3rd Period English Language Class-**_

Kari usually paid attention in this class. She dreamt of touring the US someday, so she wanted to be able to speak English well to do it. Today, though, was different. Her mind wandered freely, well somewhat freely. She kept thinking of what she could do to make it up to TK. She looked to her right, where TK usually sat. Today, however, he wasn't there. In fact, she hadn't seen him all day. _'He's either sick or he doesn't want to face me in class anymore since yesturday. I wouldn't be suprised if it's the second one.'_ She sank her head to her desk and tried to keep her mind on her class so she wouldn't get worried.

_**Right after 4th Period, before Lunch-**_

Yolei rounded the corner towards Kari's locker. Something was up with Kari and TK and she would get to the bottom of it. But, something was wrong. Kari wasn't at her locker. _'Huh, maybe she's at lunch.' _Yolei checked and Kari wasn't there. "Alright, now something's up," she said to herself as she checked the library & the nurses office. She even checked her bench back at their old elementary school. "Where are you, Kari?" Yolei said. She would've looked harder, but she got caught leaving the school grounds and got sent to the principals office. 'It is so ironic how the princiPAL is not much of a pal. I hate irony,' Yolei thought as she walked off angrily to the principal's office.

--------------------------------------------------

Where was Kari? And what's going on? Stay tuned for the next chapter of TUDP!

I'm just playin' ya. It's still chapta 6, y'all! Man, I just TOTALLY punk'd someone out there, I know I did! No good denyin' it, dude! Well, to continue with the story...

-------------------------------------------------

First he had to get the girl, then the egg, and lastly, the older girl. The little girl would lure the older one into the trap set for her. That egg was the key, otherwise this whole plan could backfire. First, get the little girl. Then, get the egg, and then, set the trap for the older girl. Lastly, he'd watch the trap being sprung. Yes, this plan could not backfire; unless the egg hatched. No; it simply couldn't be near the older girl when it hatched. The little girl didn't matter; she was merely used to lure the older one in. Yes, this plan wouldn't backfire. It was perfect...

**-PLOT TWIST!-**

"What do you mean she's gone!" Kari yelled at Izzy. Izzy was close to tears and really worried.

"Exactly what I said. Kaili's missing. I can't call the police, because this has something to do with your linked dreams. It's the only explanation! Not to mention that I will be in so much trouble if my parent's find out I lost her."

Mimi, standing nearby, patted him on the back. The dream details had been explained back at the meeting, so she knew what was going on. Mimi was worried too, but she had always been very sympathetic, especially towards the Destined that was feeling down at the moment. That was what Izzy had liked most about her.

_'I know exactly where she is. But how am I supposed to get there? And with Izzy like this.' _Suddenly, Kari got an idea. She secretly text messaged Mimi to distract Izzy while Kari found Kaili. Mimi nodded and mouthed 'Be careful' to her. Kari nodded back and ran home. Kari had to get there first. She knew exactly what was going on and if she couldn't beat him there, she'd never be able to save Kaili. She had to; this was her mess and she had to clean it up. Afterwards, she promised herself that she'd never get spun around from the nightmare she was delivering herself from. Never, otherwise this could happen again...

**-Where is Kaili in all of this? You're about to find out...-**

Kaili finally dared to open her eyes, to see a stone wall, a bowl of water, and a small plate of food. There wasn't much else, just a few weeds growing up out of the ground, some old crumbling bricks, rusting chains, and the roof was gone. She was in the middle of the ruins of some old stone building. Where was she really? She had no idea. It scared her, not knowing where she was. She remembered exactly what had happened, the scariest moment of her little life.

(----------- FLASHBACK -----------)

Kaili was just playing hide-and-seek with her friends, when she went too far. No one could find her. She called out everyone's names, but they couldn't hear her. "Why won't anyone lithen to me!" the 3 year old cried. (A/N- The only word she said wrong was listen)

"I know what it's like not being heard."

Kaili turned around to see a tall person standing behind her. He had on a black hat, a pair of black goggles on his eyes with a reddish tint in the lenses, black pants, a black sweatshirt, and a pair of gloves. He was in the shadows, so she had no idea who it was. Something told her to run, but when she tried, she couldn't. He had grabbed ahold of her arm. She tried biting his arm, but he grabbed her and ran. No one noticed any of this happen.

(------- END FLASHBACK -------)

She wanted to let out a scream, but couldn't out of fear. That guy could come back at any second. She stayed in her corner of the cell, not moving at all. She closed her eyes again, only for them to be reopened when that guy came back in the cell. He kicked her leg, forcing her to get up. A few tears fell down the girl's face, and for a second, her captor looked like he was showing compassion and mercy. Then, his expression changed again, and he left without a word, locking the cell behind him. She stood, shocked and scared. "Iddy, wheo awe you!" (A/N- Izzy, where are you!)

She sat down again and pulled her knees up. She started crying really hard now.

**-Back with Kari and Gatomon. Now the story's really getting good. Told ya I would put in action! HA! And I'll bet you didn't believe me when I said I would, did ya? HA! HA! And HA!-**

Gatomon struggled to keep up with her partner. Kari was panicing, repeating something over and over, not actually watching where she was going. Somehow though, Kari knew where she was going. That was what scared Gatomon the most. When Kari finally stopped, Gatomon heard her gasp. The catlike Digimon turned towards what Kari was looking at. What she saw was probably the scariest thing she'd ever seen in her life. It was the ruins of Myotismon's castle.

"Kari, why are we here again?" Gatomon asked.

"That's where he's got Kaili," Kari answered.

"Do you mean that Myotismon's back? Again?"

"Nah, Myotismon's gone for good. No, this guy just wants to scare us by using Myotismon's old castle."

"Well, it's working. We go in, get her, then get out, right?"

"Wrong. He's still there. He only took her as a trap for us."

"And you know this how!"

"I just do, okay? Listen, he want's the egg. We can't let him have it. We stay here till he leaves, then get Kai and go. Simple as that."

"That's what I said-"

"Shh. Look." Kari pointed to a person wearing all black exiting the ruins of the castle. They crouched down as until the person was out of sight, then they snuck in.

It took them awhile but they found Kaili. She sat, crying, in the center of a cell. Kari found a set of keys and unlocked the bars that held her in. Kaili didn't look up until Gatomon had reached her. Then she dared to look up and saw Gatomon and Kari. Kaili grinned with relief as Kari picked her up. No one made a sound, just in case he came back. The group ran out of the ruins. Once they got as far away as possible, Kaili finally spoke up.

"Kawi, Gatomon! I knowed you'd come fow me!" (A/N- Kari, Gatomon! I knew you'd come for me!)

"We'd never leave you behind, Kai. We like ya too much!" Gatomon said happily. They headed for the digiport but once they got to it, they never saw it coming.

-**ANOTHER PLOT TWIST!-**

Kari, Salamon, and Kaili were all unconcious. He grinned evily. His plan had worked perfectly. Invade her mind, tell her his plan, sneak to the digiport, knock them dead. Now he could finish the job, seeing as the only girl who could stop him was out of the way. This was too easy.

He kicked the older girl's leg, to see if she was really down. What she did, he never thought would happen. She caught his leg between hers and twisted around, knocking him to the ground. She stood up, picked up both the little girl and the Salamon, and tried to run. He laughed as she tripped over the rope tied to her leg. He knew she'd try something like that; he planned ahead. She struggled to untie it, not realizing that he still had her other leg in a rope also. He stood up and grabbed her by the arm. He felt her shudder, scared yet trying not to show it. She puched him in the face, surprising him so much that he let go. It didn't hurt too bad, but it shocked him. He never guessed that she'd actually try and defend herself. From what he knew, she was against most violence.

Kari backed up after punching him. She managed to break the rope that tied her legs. He didn't realize that he'd used the same rope for both ankles, so she broke one, she'd be free. She broke it, just as Kaili and Salamon were waking up. Kaili stood up and watched as the guy grabbed Kari's digiegg out of her backpack. She knew that moment that that egg was the only way they'd get free. Although she was scared, she grabbed the egg out of his hands. Kari ran and started to get the egg out of Kaili's hands, but stopped. When both of them had their hands on the egg, it had started glowing. A digivice, tag, and crest appeared out of nowhere. The digivice was white and gold, same as the crest. Kari looked at it for a moment. "The Crest of Loyalty," she said. Kaili caught them in one hand, holding the egg in the other. She put the tag and crest around her neck. That second, the glowing from the egg stopped as the egg hatched.

He gasped as the egg started hatching. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was a digidestined! That made her the youngest ever. Digidestined at age 3! No, impossible. And yet, she had the Crest of Loyalty around her neck, a gold digivice in her hand. The only thing he could do now was call in the girl's first ever villian. He whistled loudly, startling everyone. Devimon appeared out of nowhere. He grinned as he backed up. He'd let Devimon deal with them.

Kaili watched as the Digiegg, her digiegg, hatched into the digimon inside's rookie form. Kari didn't seem surprised, but Salamon's eyes lit up as she finally saw the face of the rookie form of the best friend she'd ever had. Candlemon was inside. Kaili grinned as she realized that she had a partner like Izzy. Then they saw Devimon. None of them were scared; they knew they could beat him. Kaili's digivice lit up as her partner digivolved for the first time. Salamon knew that the kid had some awesome power; the egg was already a rookie to start with, now a champion level already.

"Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to... Wizardmon!"

"Miss me, Gatomon?"

"Only every day of my life."

"For our reunion, how about we kick some Devimon butt. You up for it?"

"Ready when you are, Wizardmon. LIGHTNING CLAW!"

"MAGICAL GAME!"

"Kawi, ith dat Gatomon'th fwiend Withardmon?" Kaili asked excitedly, still happy over her partner. (A/N- Kari, ts that Gatomon's friend Wizardmon?)

"Yes, he is. And he's your partner now too."

"Yay! I got a pawtnew!" (A/N- Yay! I got a partner!)

He glared at Devimon. He'd actually been knocked down by the combo by Wizardmon and Gatomon. He still couldn't believe he had messed up so badly. He was supposed to rule this puny world. How could his plan have backfired? He had to come up with something new. He'd just leave Devimon to fight these two puny digimon.

Gatomon looked over at Wizardmon. "Hey, you wanna see what your great sacrifice did?" He looked back at her.

"It wasn't that great of a sacrifice; I just did what I had to do to protect you. And sure, what did I do?"

"Well, you unlocked the crest of Light, allowing me to do this! Kari, can I?"

"Way ahead of ya, Gatomon!" Kari took out her digivice.

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"Wow, Gatomon'th an angel!" Kaili said. Angewomon laughed, remembering exactly when Kari had said the same thing. (A/N- Wow, Gatomon's an angel!)

"You've sure grown since I saw you last!"

"Yeah, well, I may have grown a few inches. Now to beat this guy down. CELESTRIAL ARROW!" Her arrow hit Devimon through the leg, blowing his right leg away into digital dust. Wizardmon aimed a Magical Game at his stomache, knocking him down. Angewomon and Wizardmon attacked together, destroying him completely. Angewomon dedigivolved back to Gatomon.

"He was too easy to defeat. We're gonna have some trouble soon," Wizardmon said.

"Well, at least I have my friend back. I missed ya, Wizardmon."

"Same here. But now, I've gotta get to know my own partner." Wizardmon flew to Kaili and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Wizardmon, your own Digital Partner. I'm glad to meet you." Kaili grinned and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Hiya, I'm Kaili and I'm youw pawtnew." (A/N- Hi, I'm Kaili and I'm your partner.)

**-Later on at Izzy's house. The parts before this break in my story are definately my favorite parts that I wrote. Wizardmon is alive again! Yay!-**

"So my 3 year old sister is a digidestined, and Wizardmon is her partner," Izzy said, skeptically.

"Ahem, I'm right here. And yes, that's pretty much it," Wizardmon answered.

"Okay. So now I have to worry about some digital bullies trying to hurt her. Great," Izzy said sarcastically, laying back down on his bed. Kari got mad then.

"Can't you at least be happy that Wizardmon's back! Do you even remember what happened 7 years ago?" Kari yelled at him.

"I remember, and I'm trying to be happy about it. The problem is my sister is only 3 years old and she already has to worry about getting killed by a bunch of evil digimon! I can't be happy when I'm worrying my head off!"

"At least don't act mad about Wizardmon!"

"Wizardmon, don't be offended, but Kari and Gatomon, you are the ones who have a real reason to think he's a hero, not me! I didn't get attacked by the guy!"

"I don't care who got attacked, I just can't believe that you don't see how miraculous it is that he's alive!"

"I don't see because there is no miacle! He's a digimon, he died, he rehatched. That happens all the time. You agree with me, don't you Mimi?"

"Actually, I agree with Kari. 7 years, Izzy. It was a 7 year gap. Not to mention that he saved their lives. He's probably the most loyal digimon you'll ever find," Mimi said. Gatomon nodded in agreement. Wizardmon, however, shook his head.

"I don't feel honored in any way. Gatomon was and is the best friend I ever had and ever will have. If I hadn't stopped him, what kind of friend would I be? I am flattered, but I don't need an honor or something," Wizardmon said.

Gatomon looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Wizardmon, it is very rare to find a friend in your life that is willing to die to protect you. I have only found two, Kari and you. If loyalty isn't an honor, then I don't know what it. Your partner holds the crest of Loyalty, making you the protecter of Loyalty, like I'm the protecter of Light. You are probably the most able to uphold that, being the most loyal digimon in the history of both worlds."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Now that is the best chapter I have written. Wizardmon, Action, Wizardmon, a new bad guy, Wizardmon-

Matt- We get it, you're obsessed with Wizardmon.

Me- That's okay, having an obsession keeps you healthy.

Joe- She's right, you know.

Me- Yeah, like your obsession with banjo music and health.

Joe- Yeah. Hey!

TK- Right. I'll just read my script and not die today. The Crest of Loyalty belongs to JC7, as well as Kaili, Kazuki, and the bad guy.

Me- Yay! I own something!

Matt- Whatever.

Me- I told you I'd deal with you later, didn't I?

-JC7 starts beating Matt up-

Matt- TK! Help me!

TK- Eh, no. You shouldn't have ticked her off. Plus, I don't wanna die.

Matt- Joe, then! Help me!

Joe- Er, no. It's unhealthy.

Me- HA! Who's a moron, now?

Matt- Uh, you?

TK- Oh no, takeitbacktakeit-

Me- SHUT UP, TK!

TK- Yes sir, I mean ma'am, I mean JC7.

-JC7 continues beating up Matt-

Joe- Since this isn't gonna end any time soon, rea- (gags)

Me- I will take this. Read and review, everyone! Hope you like the plot twists and the Wizardmon! Mostly the Wizardmon. Wizardmon fans, UNITE! Well, read and review as I continue to beat up Matt. God bless y'all and have a great week!

JC7


	8. You Can't Keep Us Here Forever!

Me- It's time for another great weekend of TUDP! Chapter 7 y'all! And now, review time!

JyouraKoumi- I see your point. People do use that too much huh? Well, enjoy this chapter and the rest. Koumi is 4 LIFE! Yeah, it does have a sort of a ring to it, doesn't it? Also, I've seen more people use Koumi than Mishirou, so I'm gonna change that. Mishirou 4 LIFE has an awesome ring to it. In Izzy's words, it's prodigious!

Lord Pata- I actually realized that right after getting the chapter up. See, I had planned on mentioning Patamon in that, and forgot. Not so smart of me, huh? Which is why I'm doing a mini rewrite on part of this chapter, to fix my mistake there. It'll work out, trust me on this one. And yes, I know that you're obsessed with Patamon. Don't worry about that, I love Patamon too. He's so awesome! Keep reading; you'll recognize my rewrite and I hope you like how it went!

BL13- I knew it too! But that could be cuz I'm writing this. Maybe... Anyway, I might need a little help with the villian thing. I'm tryin' to decide between, if who I think you're thinkin' of is who I'm thinkin' of, or just plain a new villian. Probably the first one. Wait, I just got an awesome idea! Never mind the villian help, just a couple ideas to get the main villian in(who is NOT the person that attacked Kaili, Kari, Gatomon, and Wizardmon). I gave you stuff for your story(which the next chapter is awesome by the way) so start givin' me somethin!

Kingdom219- His identity and plan are for me to know and for you to find out. I'll keep goin' if ya keep readin'!

Nick Johnson- 1- Wizardmon comes back to life, Izzy's little sister(OC) and Kari have to stop a crazed psycho from destroying the worlds. 2- Almost 3 years after the DDestineds defeated Malomyotismon. 3- It pretty much takes place in Odaiba, where the DDestineds live, and in the Digital World, mainly around where Myotismon's castle once stood. Where that was, I don't know. But we'll pretend it was somewhere near where Gatomon had lost her tail ring. 4- No, they aren't the same ages. 5- Read chapter 1 ending commentary for sufficient info. That answer your questions? I hope you like this fanfic. It's not the best in the world but eh, still, it's okay I guess. D

Me- A'ight now, it's disclaimer time. Get off ya butt and start it.

Yolei- Aww man. Why do ya hafta pick on me?

Me- Cuz I'm in a bad mood and you're a lazy bum.

Mimi- JC's got a point.

Me- Yes, I do have a point. Now, get off ya butts and start the-

Kari- Can we please try something new? You always have the same order; review reply, non-scripted, scripted disclaimer, fighting. All in the first commentary. Let's mix it up this time!

Me- Hmm, that could work. Let's see, how about the disclaimer at the ending commentary.

Yolei- It'll be different, that's for sure.

Mimi- Kari, you are a genius!

Me- Hey, I came up with the disclaimer part!

Mimi- Yeah, but she finally told you to change it. Ha!

Kari- Would you quit picking on us, JC7? It's driving me insane!

Me- Excuse me?

Kari- Did I say that out loud?

Me- Uh-huh.

Kari- Eh, er, uh, what I meant to say was, uh, I like cheese?

Me- Riiiiight. Okay then, well, enjoy TUDP, y'all! For the length it takes you to read this, you can 'pretend' I own Digimon. Then, when the disclaimer comes, you can all be sad that it turns out I don't own it. Enjoy this chapter, guys!

JC7

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Untitled Digimon Project**

Chapter 7- You can't keep us here forever; aka the plot thickens...

He had to get her. She couldn't escape again. He also had to get the little girl too. They had power. They were the only ones able to stop him. They also had that Wizardmon, who's power alone could wipe him out completely. Wizardmon would do it too, if he ever gave the digimon a reason to. Wait, that was it. Take the power of Wizardmon by taking something, or someone, important away from him. Yes, that was the answer. Gain more power, power that could withstand the power of the Spirits and the Crests. In the words of the little girl's brother, this plan was prodigious...

**-Gatomon has a talk with a friend. And no, not Kari. Or Wizardmon, for that matter. Not yet anyway. Plenty of time for her to reunite with her friend later. Right now though, is the time for another friend, one I shoulda given much more credit to...-**

Gatomon was in a tree at the park near Kari's house. She sat in a tree, unseen by anyone. That is, until Patamon and TK went to the park to take a walk. Gatomon watched as TK walked in one direction and Patamon flew towards het tree. He grinned his funny little Patamon grin when he saw her. Gatomon smiled back.

"TK sure is in a better mood than the other day," Gatomon said. "What's with his change of mood?"

"I don't know. Whatever the reason, I'm glad he's over his bad mood!"

(-----Flashback to 3 nights ago-----)

**'So, TK? How 'bout it. You in?'**

_'In on what?'_

**'The taking over the worlds, of course!'**

_'Oh yeah, that. Nope, I'm not in. You were right about Kari being the one who should apologize, but you're pretty much wrong on everything else. I'm building a resistence to you right now, so get outta my head. G'night and good luck on some other sorry fool. You can't fool me anymore!'_

**'Fine, see if I do you any favors!'**

_'You never did.'_

(-----End Flashback of whenever he kicked that weird dude out-----)

"Wonder what was bothering him," Patamon said. He didn't know about the weird voice thing in TK's head, so he was as clueless as Gatomon.

"Well, glad he's over it."

"Me too, Gatomon. Hey, where's Kari?"

"She's with Kaili and Wizardmon. She'd never got a chance to meet him before, so I thought it'd be a good chance for her and Kaili."

"Oh. Good idea."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, tonight's the night of Kari's dad's boss thing. You guys still comin'?"

"Depends on whether TK and Kari've made up yet. I hope so!"

"Me too."

"Hey, Gatomon? I was wonderin', how'd you know Wizardmon so well before? I mean, I know he saved your life and all, but you've never told me before how you knew him. You don't have to answer, I was just wonderin'."

"That's okay Patamon. Sorry for not telling you before, but it hurt too much. Wizardmon's the best friend I ever had. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, cuz he's back now. See, you know that I worked for Myotismon, right? Well, Wizardmon did too. I'd started working for him because I was searching, my whole life, for somewhere to belong. It turned out, I sure didn't belong with Myotismon. While I was still searching, Wizardmon became my friend when no one else would. He helped me and, well, you know the rest." Gatomon sighed, her eyes tearing up slightly. Patamon patted her with one wing. He smiled his happy smile at her, comforting her.

"Hey, at least he's back now, right Gatomon? And now we can all get to know him. And, y'know what? I'm glad you stopped working for that jerk, cuz now I have a great friend. You said Wizardmon was the most loyal digimon ever, didn't you? Well, if he's the most, then you're the second. Who else could put up with Tai just to stick by Kari?" Patamon grinned at Gatomon, who grinned back.

"I said the other day that I only had 2 loyal friends, Wizardmon and Kari. But you know, you've stuck by me for 7 years. You're always hopeful, comforting, funny, and my best friend. My 3rd one."

"Aww, thank's Gatomon."

"Who else would stick by me, even when I'm cranky."

"Which is a lot of the time."

They laughed, not knowing the danger that lurked behind them...

**-Who is the attacker? What is his plot? This has lots to do with that-**

His plan would never get past the master. His master would never give him another chance, not after the first plan failed miserably. He had to get the plan in motion without the master's help. He could work alone, without the master. But he now needed to lure her in. Who or what was important enough to take from Wizardmon to get his power? Wait, it came to him. He could take his partner, but the older girl's partner would just rescue them again. Or worse, Wizardmon would digivolve. No, he had to take someone better. But wait, his master had told him of Wizardmon's close friendship with the partner of one of the Digidestineds. Perfect. He knew who to lure Wizardmon in with. Now to get her...

**-Back to the danger behind Gatomon and Patamon-**

Suddenly, a pair of black gloved hands reached out and grabbed Gatomon. She tried to scream, but one of the hands covered her mouth so tightly that she couldn't bite him. Patamon was shocked for a moment, but then he attacked.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" He shouted his attack, but the attacker had already escaped. Patamon flew out of the tree and looked around. To his dismay, no one was there. Then, to his even greater dismay, he was grabbed and stuffed into a bag. Then he felt someone carrying him and running. He was bumped around. He'd shout, but then he'd be caught. Not a good plan. He didn't even know where Gatomon was and if she was still alive. _'Some friend I am, letting her get taken like that.'_

TK was still walking, until he felt like something was wrong. He ran back to where he'd left Patamon and saw that he was gone. "I knew I should never have left him alone. Now that freak's going for us." He grabbed his cell phone. Even if they were in a fight, Kari'd want to know that Gatomon was missing.

**-DigiDestined Meeting- The 3th one in the course of 3 days. Woah, those DDestineds have serious time on their hands-**

Tai paced the room, a worried look in his eyes.

"We need a plan. A smart plan," Yolei said.

"No, that won't work. Wait, we need a plan. A smart plan," Tai said. "Davis, got anything?"

Kari slapped her forehead. _'We are never gonna get Gatomon or Patamon back.'_

"So Davis, got anything?" Tai asked again.

"Hmm, let me think- no," Davis said, without stopping to think.

"You didn't even think!"

"That's what you think," Davis said. Everyone slapped their foreheads.

**-Back with the bad guys-**

"You can't keep us here forever!" Gatomon shouted angrily. Their kidnapper turned around.

"Wanna bet?" he said, lifting a familiar silver whistle. Gatomon gasped as she realized that whistle was Kari's whistle.

"W-where did you get that?"

"Oh, this? Remember when you dropped it? Well, actually, I stole it then. Remember how your tail ring powered the control spires? Actually, it was a team effort. Kari's whistle helped with that." He grinned evily, blowing into the whistle. Gatomon and Patamon gasped with horror when a very familiar voice filled the air.

"Good work. I should have trusted you more."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Woah, a cliffhanger! And now a disclaimer. The plot keeps thickening...

Kari- Yeah, whatever. Disclaimer time people!

Yolei- (sighs) JC7 does not own Digimon, it's characters, or ideas.

Mimi- She only owns Kaili, the attacker, and the Crest of Loyalty.

Me- That was short!

Kari- For once.

Me- I should do all girls more often! This commentary was short and sweet.

Yolei- Good idea. Not.

Me- Oh, I forgot one crucial part.

-JC7 beats up Yolei-

Kari- And now it's time for the random commentary section!1 Starring the one and onle, self-proclaimed Randomness Quenn, JC7!

Me- I have wet toes.

Yolei- It's rainin' Ke- (gags)

Mimi- Donut Holes!

Kari- I like cheese!

Me- Till next weekend, God Bless y'all and read-n-review! Basketball's wear T-shirts!

JC7


	9. Official Discontinuation

If you read the summary, you'd see that this story is officially discontinued. And I'll explain why. I am officially leaving Digimon fanhood. No, I am not joking. You already know that I am a Christian and you should guess that my faith is the most important thing to me. Unfortunately, it hasn't been that way lately. And my Digimon obsession is probably the reason.

God has been trying to tell me, many times, that He doesn't really approve of Digimon. I have been too stubborn to listen. I am very thankful to have a mom that cares about what I like and what I get into and stuff like that, cuz she didn't like my Digimon fascination from the beginning. Just yesturday, she gave me a few Bible verses to read and think about. One of them was Phillipians 4:8- '...Whatever things are true, whatever things are noble, whatever things are just, whatever things are pure, wahtever things are lovely, whatever things are of good report, if there is any virtue, and if there is anything praiseworthy- meditiate on these things.' Basically, it says, 'Make sure that waht you watch, what you read, what you write, what you listen to- make sure it does not take away from the glory of God.' Thinking about it, I checked Digimon with the things in that verse and it failed the Phillipians 4:8 test.

Maybe giving up this will be a good thing. God wants me to go back to Him and to drop this thing that He doesn't want me to have anything to do with. I might feel upset over this for a while, but losing this one thing means I gain something better. A Best Friend named Jesus Christ.

Don't think that I'm saying anything bad about anyone else, because I'm not at all. What I'm saying is that I think it would be best for me if I dropped Digimon- for good. I'm not saying that it is pure evil and that everyone should get rid of it. I am only saying that it would be better for me, my family, my friends, and my faith if I dropped it.

If anyone wants to finish this, go ahead. I honestly don't care who takes over, if anyone does. Just as long as my story stays clean of cussing and anything that would make the rating go up from K+ to T. I'd like it appropriate for anyone, so if someone takes over, keep it clean, 'kay? 'Kay.

I did elaborate in my profile on what I'm thinking about this, so, if you're curious, then go ahead and check it. Just remember, I'm not forcing my faith down anyone's throut, just letting y'all know why I'm leaving Digimon fanhood. I don't care if y'all call me names or hate me or something cuz my faith is so important to me, cuz Jesus said- 'And you will be hated by all for My name's sake. But He who endures to the end will be saved.' Matthew 10:22

Everyone who read my story and liked it, what goes on in y'all minds? My story wasn't all that great, so why'd y'all like it? I seriously hated it. Well, I kinda liked it, but it still wasn't all that great. Whatever, thanks for your reviews and what you said about my story! Seriously, if no one had reviewed, I'd have discontinued this a long time ago.

Thank y'all a bunch! God bless all of ya in whatever ya do in your lives! I might miss this Digimon fanhood for a while, but not for that long. ) In Christ's love, JC7 out for good.


End file.
